Snakes and Lions
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: In the game of snakes and lions 2 separate lions willingly walk with 2 separate sneaks. With different objectives, different challenges and different responses. Culminating in a different battle of the DOM.
1. Sirius 1

HP belongs to J.K.R

Sirius Orion Black sat in the library of 12 Grimmauld Place. A house he never considered his home. On the table in front of him sat a copy of The Daily Profit, handed to him by Shacklebolt. Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped Azkaban Prison. Sirius stared at the paper with a emotionless expression. He did not care that it was been pinned on him. Sirius was more than aware that Fudge was a idiot. The other prisoners were a concern but not as much as her.

"What's on your mind Padfoot?" Remus Lupin asked from the entrance, startling Sirius.

Sirius soon calmed down and answered. "My own escape from Azkaban."

Remus' face showed he didn't enjoy how vague the answer was and sat down on the other side of the table. "And?"

Sirius let out a loud sigh, and commenced his story. "Did you I was in the block that was designated for death eaters?..."

 _ **Flashback.**_

"It was dark when I escaped, and most of the prisoners were asleep. Or as close as you can get in their." Sirius narrates.

 _The clattering of Padfoot's paws_ _was masked by the murmurers of resting prisoners inside their cells, and the storm outside the prison. The few prisoners who were awake questions if he was real._

"As I walked out of that hellhole I heard something that you never hear in Azkaban. A giggle."

"A giggle?" Remus repeated in shock.

"Yes, can you guess who it was?"

 _When a child like giggle emitted from the nearby cell, the malnourished mutt's had snapped towards the sound. Padfoot's eyes widened in surprise as he paired into Bellatrix's eyes. She looked at him with a child like glee. "Hello dogie." She greets him with broad smile. Bellatrix held on to the bars as she almost pressed her face against them._

"I've never seen Bellatrix smile like that in my entire life. A real, honest, happy smile."

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?" Remus asked.

"Positive."

 _Bellatrix slowly reaches towards Padfoot, but he steps back. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." She cooed. Padfoot slowly_ _approached her open palm, and slowly rested his head on it. Bellatrix soon began to softly stroke Padfoot. "I always wanted a dog." Bellatrix conferences with a light smile. Her soon shift into a scowl as her hand rests on Padfoot's head. "But it would not be lady like for me to own a pet." She comments with a growl. "Soon my lord will rise again, and will be free." She wears the wicked smirk that he is far more_ _familiar on her. "I will be free again. I will be strong again..." her grin slightly fades and a tear trickles down from her eye. "I-I will be loved again."_

"She started saying that Voldemort freed her."

"That's crazy!"

"I thought the same thing! So I told her."

"You did what!?"

 _Padfoot walked up to the bars and began to squeeze himself through them, Bellatrix wordlessly stepped back and watched. Once through Padfoot morphed into Sirius, and Bellatrix became paler than she already was. "Sirius." She whispers as she retreats to the back wall of her cell._

 _"Bellatrix." Sirius greeted. Neither new what to say. Sirius wanted to question what she believed with getting her mad. Bellatrix had just show weakness to a man she considered a enemy. "You could have ran away." He finally mentioned._

 _Bellatrix snorted in_ _response. "Run to where!? I didn't have anyone on the other side, like you and Andromeda did."_

 _"That's because you never tried! You just expected it to just drop onto you're lap, like most of our dear family!" Sirius snarled._

 _"Well it worked!" Bellatrix growled._

 _"Did it?" Sirius questioned with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow._

 _"Yes! I am praised! I am respected! I am free to do what I please!" Bellatrix finished with a hiss._

 _"As long as your master allows it. And what happens when you fail?" Sirius remarked with a grin._

"I take it you didn't get through to her?" Remus more stated then asked.

"Not really, no. But there was something there."

 _The grin fell from Sirius' face and Bellatrix soon remembered what happened when she failed. The Dementors were coming. "I have to protect Harry." Sirius muttered, before turning back into Padfoot, and slipping out between the bars._

 _"Sirius!" Bellatrix desperately screamed. "Come back! Please! Help me!" Bellatrix's quickly swapped to aggregation. "I'll kill you Sirius! I'll killlll Yooooouuuu!"_

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

"Let me guess. The good in her?" Remus question with his arms folded. Sirius nods. "Forget it." Remus sternly spoke. "She's a Death Eater, one of the worst. You would never forgive Wormtail, Would you?"

"Wormtail had a choice." Sirius growled.

"So did she. We both know He- doesn't give the mark to anyone under the imperious." Remus argued.

"His name is Voldemort, Remus." Sirius spat. "If Harry can say it so can you."

Remus took a deep breath and spoke in a much calmer tone. "Look, even if you could have gotten through to her. Even if the Dementors made a crack, you have no way of getting to her. And it won't take long for the creak to heal back up. And even f you get past all that, how would you get her to hold a conversation with you?"

"Trust me Moony, Dementor damage doesn't heal as fast as a cut dose. As for your other arguments, I'll figure it out." Sirius responds.

Kingsley Shacklebolt knocked on the door twice, getting both Marauders looked at him. "While you plan that out, you might want visit your cousin Andromeda. She might know something that will help." He sujested.

"That's not a bad idea." Sirius respond with a smile. He shot up from his chair, and marched to the fireplace, with Lupin not far behind.

Once Sirius was through, Lupin tried to go inside the fireplace, but was stopped by Kingsley. "Why are you helping him? This is suicide." Lupin asked.

"For Sirius to bring Bellatrix back, he's going to kill her husband at the least. I'll stay close by to grab any Death Eaters he finds." Kingsley explained. "That is if he finds any."

"He could have escaped Azkaban a week after he first turned into Padfoot there." Remus responded. "He once told me that a challenge has to be improbably for him to care. Now if you'll excuse me."

"No" Remus tried to move to the fireplace, but Kingsley tightened his grip. "The interview will go better with fewer people there."

"I don't want my friend diving head first into Death Eaters." Remus responded, clearly annoyed.

"That's not your choice to make. Besides. If he's going to go through with this, he will need to grow." Kingsley calmly responded.

Remus let out a defeated sigh. "Alright." With that they both left the room. Unaware that Kreacher was behind a bookshelf. Listening to everything.

 **Meanwhile with Sirius.**

Andromeda was surprised when Sirius flewed in, but greeted him warmly non the less. They were both sat at the dinner table with a cup of tea each. While they would write to each other often it had been years since they talked face-to-face.

"So..." Andromeda began before sipping her tea. "Why are you really here Siri?" Despite using his old nickname her expression showed that she was not messing around.

Sirius up his cup down and his exertion hardened. "Bellatrix." He answered sternly.

The answer sent a shiver down Andromeda's spine. She had locked away every Black family memory that wasn't her moments with Sirius, but her mentally unstable sister bothered her the most. She had confided in both Ted and Sirius her fear that she could have came out the same if she didn't run. " I. I don't understand." She chocked out.

"Let me start from the beginning..."

 **Soon.**

"And that's everything?" Andromeda asked as she grabbed her cup with both hands to stop it from shaking.

Sirius slowly nodded in response. "That's everything." He confirmed. "I came here to ask if you remember her acting similar to this before?" He asked.

Andromeda leaned back in her chair as she slowly began to look through her dark memories of her childhood. If it could be called that. Sirius was never a patient man, but he forced himself to be still, knowing how painful those memories were, and why they never talked to about them since her wedding. "I think that she used to smile like that when I was four or five." Andromeda finally spoke. I also remember her getting into trouble more. Then, when I was almost Seven when she stopped. The last time she smiled like that was on her eleventh birthday." During her recollection, Andromeda's voice grew more and more horse, to the point a few tears escaped her eyes. "They broke her Sirius. They could have broke us too."

Within a instant Sirius had moved from his seat, and was now hugging Andromeda as he tried to calm her. "No, they tried to break us but they couldn't. We were to strong for them to break."

"But why Bella? Why did she have to fall?" Andromeda wept as she held onto Sirius.

Sirius took his time to find the answer. "Because we were to young to be their for her like we was each other."

Moments passed until Andromeda spoke again. "Sirius."

"Mm?"

"Try to save my sister if you can. But if you have to kill her... I won't blame you."


	2. Harry 1

Minerva Mcgonagall was a lion. As a lion, she knew of two types of pride: dignity and family. Of her pride, she was undoubtedly the alpha. She watched over her cub inside, and if necessary outside of Hogwarts. But she has been frustrated recently. A pink, poisons toad has wounded both of her prides this year, and Minerva could do very little about it. But she extended her care beyond her cubs.

"Watch where your going Loooony." Pansy Parkinson pushed Luna Lovegood into the corridor wall, and spoke with a tone which could only be described as bratty.

The professor's features set into a glare and she began to march towards the two students. She opened her mouth to make her presence known, but before she could speak a word, one of her cubs emerged from the near by students and shoved Pansy to the ground. "Watch where _YOU'RE_ going Parkinson!" The young lion growled as he stood between the raven and the snake. Minerva had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. Of course it would be Harry Potter.

Pansy's confidence left her before she hit the floor. Confronting Potter was more Draco's thing, and even then he rarely did so alone. By the time Pansy came back to reality, Harry had helped. Luna to her feet and handed her, her wand, which had fallen from behind her ear. He had now turned back to Pansy with a glare. "Don't mess with my friends." He growled in waning.

As a prefect and a inquisitor it was well withing her power to get back at Harry, but she doubted it would stick. Before she could muster enough courage she was beaten to it. "Detention Mr Potter." Came the sickly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge.

Harry turned his glare to Umbridge within a instant. "What for?" He asked a low grumbled.

"For causing a disturbance in the hallway. In fact, detention for you as well Miss Lovegood." Dolores smirked.

"And what about Pansy!? She caused all this!" Harry yelled, cause some of the younger years in the crowd to flinch.

Umbridge remained unfazed. "Preposterous." She simply responded.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree." Minerva responded, only now making her presence known. "Not only did Miss Parkinson push Miss Lovegood into the, she also insulted her namesake. While Mr Potter's actions we're not the correct actions to take, he did so in the defence of another. So I think Miss Parkinson should have detention rather than Miss Lovegood." She argued.

"I did not see Miss Parkinson do anything wrong." Umbridge lied.

"Would you like my memory as proof professor?" Harry offered with a smile. The grin that Pansy had once Umbridge got involved, soon vanished.

"That won't be necessary Mr Potter, my word shall be enough." Minerva answered.

Seeing that the two lions had her cornered, she relented. "Very well." Pansy paled, she knew what those blood quills did to someone, not only that her reputation would be ruined.

"Good. Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson, report to Professor Hagrid at six." Minerva instructed. Pansy sighed in relief and Harry smiled a quick thank you at her. Umbridge scowled, before she stormed away. "The privileges you have been given are not there for you to abuse Miss Parkinson, and will be removed if that kind of behaviour continues. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor." Pansy answered quietly as she dipped her head.

"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor for aiding another student, and twenty points to Ravenclaw for not responding to provocation."

 **Later.**

Pansy walked alone to Hagrid's hut. She had not seen Potter nor did she care. If he was late, that was his problem. As she approached the hut she could laughter from inside. It sounded like Hagrid was trying to tell a story in between laughs. She knocked on the door, and Hagrid soon opened it as he continued to tell his story. "...Lilly goes off runnin'. Not dropping the ferret an' a 'ungry 'ippogriff chasin' after 'er, thinking it's a game." He finished laughing. Looking past Hagrid She saw that the other occupant was Harry. He was sat at te table with a stupid smile on his face, while he stroked Fang's head. "She's 'ere 'Arry!" Hagrid called to him. Harry stood up, and followed Hagrid outside. Only glancing at her once before they followed Hagrid to the Forbidden Forrest. "All were doin' is a 'ead count." Hagrid announced as he held his lantern, guiding the pupils behind him. "'Arry, Luna told me you know w'ere t'e thestral nest is. Can ye 'andle them by yer-sen?"

"Sure." Harry responded with a shrug. "Where should I meet up with you?"

"Near 'ippogriffs." Hagrid answered. Harry began to peel off and light his wand, when Hagid called to him. "there's twenie t'ree of 'em!"

"23, got it." Harry responded.

Hagrid didn't speak again until they both reached the forest. "Now stay close. Don't want ya wonderin' off t' a nasty patch."

 **Soon.**

Pansy and Hagrid walked into a clearing where Harry stood face-to-face with a Hippogiff. "Remember t' keep eye contact as you bow 'Arry." Hagrid advised. Harry did as advised and the Hippogiff slowly bowed back. Harry cautiously stepped towards the Hippogiff, slowly reaching a hand out to stroke it. "Be care not t' pluck 'er feathers."

"What's her name?" Harry as he stroked the Hippogriff's neck.

"That's Featherwing, Buckbeak's little sister." Hagrid answered with a smile.

Pansy snorted. "I take it she's not as viscous as her brother?" She commented with a scowl.

Hagrid looked at her shock. Featherwing screeched in anger. She brushed past Harry and began to charge at Pansy. Pansy began step back, but not looking where she was going, fell through a bush and down a small cliff.

While Hagrid tried to calm Featherwing down, Harry began to follow a steep path down the cliff, to check on Pansy. As Harry struggled to keep his balance on the way down, Pansy began to pick her self off the ground. In the dark she heard a twig snap. "Is someone there?" She asked. " _Lumos."_ The sight made Pansy scream. In front of her was countless giant spiders the size of a dog, with lager ones at the back. One of the spiders lunged at her face.

 _"Reducto!"_ Harry cried out, blasting the spider to pieces. With in a instant Harry was in front of Pansy and conjured a ring of fire around them. "Acromantula's." Harry muttered to himself, before taking a pause. "I slayed the Basilisk! I can do the same to all of you!" He threatened.

"Lair!" One of the Acromantula's lunged at them. But the flames raised up with a flick up of Harry's wand and incinerated the creature mid air.

With the flames burning with more ferocity. The Acromantulas backed up. "Don't, test, me." Harry said in a low tone of voice. During this Pansy watched of his shoulder. "GO!" He roared and harshly brought down his wand. The flames leapt forth and stormed across the ground. Some of the Acromantulas got and only managed to let out a slight scream of pain, before they were consumed in the blaze, but most managed to scurry away. Once the flames dissipated darkness and silence surrounded the students once more. The only sound was Harry's heavy breathing. Pansy lit her wand once more, and noticed how drained Harry was, when he looked at her. "Using fire magic without burning down the forest, is a lot harder than it looks." He commented.

"'Arry! Pansy! 'R' ye alright." Hagrid called.

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here before Aragog finds out what I've done!" Harry called back.

"Oh. Keep the moon behind ye, and you'll get out! Imma move the 'Ipoogriphs!"

 **Soon.**

Harry and Pansy reached the castle, and saw Luna sat outside reading a book. "Luna?" Harry questioned, before he picked up the pace. Once he got close enough to confirm it was her he spoke again. "Luna what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to give you something." She answered. Before Harry could ask what, Luna pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry you got detention because of me, got with it."

Harry wrapped his arms around Luna. "Got away with what? Luna, I got detention, because I got involved. And you didn't do anything wrong."

"No one has stood up for me like that before." Luna mutters.

"Well I look out for my friends." Harry responds with stern yet kind voice. This was the last of the conversation Pansy heard as she entered the castle.

 **The next morning.**

It was Saturday morning at Hogwarts. Pansy was sat along with Daphne Greengrass. Her fellow inquisitors had avoided her for being caught. A Hogwarts owl landed in front of Pansy, surprising her.

"I though you family letters arrive on Sundays." Daphne commented.

"They do." Pansy answered. She carefully took the letter from the owl, who then flew away.

" Do you recognise the handwriting?" Daphne asked, to which Pansy shook her head. Daphne waved her wand over the letter, before she spoke again. "It has a some security charms on it, but I doubt they would set them up if they were to harm you." Having said her piece she returned to her breakfast.

Pansy took a moment to see if she could recognise the handwriting on the front of the letter, which only sated her name. She turned the letter around and slowly peeled it open. Ready to fling it at the first sign of magic. "Hurry up already!" Draco barked from behind her, with Crab and Goyle on either side of him. Daphne rolled her eyes.

Pansy quickly ripped the envelop open a nervously opened the letter.

 _Pansy_

 _Just so you know I charmed the letter so only me and you could read it._

 _While I walked Luna back to Ravenclaw tower, and told her abut what happened, she pointed out that you owe me a life debt. I intend to use it. Before you panic, know that I don't plan on using it to abuse you in any sence of the word. Cause you stress, probably, but not hurt you. Meet me in the library at 1 today._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Dose Draco like the colour pink?_

Pansy felt a array of emotions as she read the letter. Relief in knowing that the letter was private, and not sent to hurt her. Panic at the fact she owed Harry Potter a life debt, although the fact he mentioned he wasn't going to hurt her helped a little. The part about stress made her a bit stressed, and confusion at the question. Her confusion was soon cleared up as Draco snatched the letter off to get a closer look at it. Once he brought it close enough the paper burst into neon pink powder and coated Draco's face and hair.

This cause several students to laugh at him, and even Daphne to smile.

Pansy glanced over to Harry and saw him admiring his handy work. She looked at Luna and saw her happily eating her breakfast with Hedwig on her shoulder, act as a warning of who they would have to deal with if they tried anything.

 **Later.**

Pansy arrived at the library as instructed and found Harry on his own near the back. He took a piece of folded up cloth and covered themselves with it. "Let's go." It didn't take Pansy long to realise that this was a invisibility cloak as he lead her up to the seventh floor and caused a door appear out of the wall and walked inside. The room looked no different then any other in the castle In the middle of the room was a circle wooden table and chairs. Only two of the chairs were free as the other were taken by: Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley and Susan Bones.

Harry took the cloak off of them and took one of the free seats, with Pansy soon following his lead. He turned to face her and spoke. "We need a spy."

The way this is going to work is a Sirius chapter then a Harry chapter, apart from when they meet.


	3. Sirius 2

12 Grimmauld Place was not the only abandoned house in the Black family. There was another. The home of Cygnus Black III and Durella Black nee Rosier. Parents of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. The handle of the front door slowly turned, and the door creaked open. Andromeda and Sirius slowly entered the ruined house. A inch of dust covered every surface, the walls had holes big enough to squeeze through. The rancid Oder of mould forced itself into there noses.

"I promised myself that I'd never comeback here." Andromeda mentioned.

"I made the same promise about Grimmauld Place." Sirius commented.

Ever since Sirius had talked to Andromeda about Bellatrix, he had searched the entirety of Grimmauld Place for clues as to what caused Bellatrix to change. And only found a book on how to make betrothed couple love, or at least tolerate each other, but he already knew all of this. After three days of searching the house, Sirius went back to the Tonks' home, and persuaded Andromeda that they needed to go to the black sisters childhood home. Much to Andromeda's distaste. The plan was simple. Sirius would look through the books in the study and library, Andromeda checked for diaries in the bedrooms.

Sirius tried to open the double doors to the study only to find it was locked. Sirius gave a quick hum, before he took a step back and pointed his wand at the lock. "Bombarda."

With in an instant the point where the door meet was reduced to splinters and what was left flew open. The explosion had caused a shock wave that through dust into the air throughout the house. Andromeda soon stormed down the stairs. "Sirius, don't bring the house on top of us!" She yelled at him in annoyance.

"I wasn't going to." Sirius responded as if she was over reacting and walked into the study.

Andromeda groaned and headed back up the stairs. The floorboards creaked under Andromeda's feet as she approached Bellatrix's old room. Andromeda's heart began to pound against her chest as she opened the door. All of a sudden a memory came rushing back.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _A 8 year old Bellatrix sat patiently on the side of her bed, holding glass jar of green cream. There came three small taps at the door. Bellatrix opened the door and a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head press against her stomach. Bellatrix gently rubbed Andromeda's head, knowing her back would be to sensitive. "Come on..." Bellatrix cooed. "...Let's fix you up." Andromeda looked up to her big sister with teary eyes and snot hanging from her nose. Andromeda made a loud snorting sound as sniffed the snot back up her nose, causing Bellatrix to giggle. "Andromeda, that was so unlady like of you." She joked getting a little giggle out of Andromeda."_

 ** _End of flashback._**

Andromeda found multiple dairies belonging to Bellatrix and delicately picked one up and softly blew the dust off of it. She skimmed through it until she found the last log.

 _I just graduated from Hogwarts yesterday and tomorrow is my wedding day. This is not how I planned things to work out. My so called family is a mess! Andromeda and Sirius refuse to accept that this is our life, ad there's nothing we can do about it. They will be forced to serve The Dark Lord just like I have to. You know what hurts the most? I'm not going to lose Trixie again. I love Trixie, and I only ever got her back because of my time of Hogwarts. After I put this diary away, Trixie will die again. Then there only will be Bella._

 _Goodbye Trixie._

 _Goodbye Andi._

 _Goodbye Siri._

 _I'll miss you._

 _Love Bellatrix Black._

Andromeda closed the diary and blinked away her tears. She collected all of the diaries and shrunk them to fit in her pocket. She didn't need anything else. She knew what was wrong. Their parents have caused her to develop a split personality disorder.

As Andromeda walked don the stairs, she was hit with another memory.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _A 8 year old Bellatrix sat on her legs on the floor. She held her hair in front of her , and the back of her dress was unzipped. Her back had strips of the green gel covering her back, with only small patches of skin still being healthy. 5 year old Andromeda sat facing her waiting for the signal to zip her back up._

 _"I want to run away." Andromeda announced with a mixture of pain and determination._

 _"You can't." Bellatrix responded. "You'll be caught and sent back, or even end up somewhere worse." Andromeda looked to the floor hopeless and defeated, when Bellatrix spoke again. "But I have figured a way out." She grinned._ _Andromeda gasped in delight. "Really!?"_

 _"Shh, not so loud!" Bellatrix harshly whispered._

 _"Sorry." Andromeda whispered back. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah. Mum and Dad want us to marry into other pure-blood families right? So all we have to do is marry into one of the nicer ones. We might not love the boy we marry, but we can at least be friends with them, right?"_

 ** _End of flashback._**

Andromeda entered the study and found Sirius stacking books from the shelf onto the desk. "We won't need those." Andromeda announced.

Sirius looked at his cousin in surprise. "You've found the cause?" He asked.

"Yes. But unfortunately it's not magic. It's Physiological. She has split personality disorder." Andromeda answered.

"Bugger." Sirius grumbled.

"The side you saw in Azkaban is called Trixie, and the monster is called Bella. Don't get them mixed up." Andromeda elaborated. "Her diaries should explain everything."

"Great, now let's get out of here. And when we comeback with Trixie, we'll burn the place to the ground." He mentioned as he left the study, leaving the books on the desk.

"So how do you plan on grabbing her? We can't help her while Bella's loose." Andromeda mention as they walked out the door.

"I'll do the same as I did in the last war. I'll hit them while their recruiting." With that they both apperated away.


	4. Harry 2

Pansy couldn't believe it. It had been 3 days since Pansy's detention but Umbridge was still giving her flak for slipping up. She was forced to do more and longer patrols. The had set and it was just a few minutes short of curfew, but she had to be out for another half-hour afterwords. She turned a corner and came face to face with the Weasley twins.

"There she is!" One of the twins exclaimed, with his arms outstretched towards her. She didn't know which one was which nor did she really care.

"The flower in the snake pit!" The other added on.

"Cute." Pansy responded with her signature scowl. Pansy soon diverted her attention to the "art" on the wall. It was a revolting pink toad with "Glorious Umbitch" Written in pink next to it.

"Do you like it?" The twins asked.

Pansy looked at it for a little while before she answered. "Stick to pranking."

"We intend to." One twin responded.

"But we didn't feel like sacrificing one of our pranks to cheer you up." The other followed up.

"Excuse me?" Pansy asked, completely baffled.

"Well we noticed that Umbitch has been giving you the cold shoulder." One twin answered.

"And that's not going to help any of us." The other twin mentioned.

"So we got to thinking."

"What would help our little flower get closer to the toad?"

"And then it hit us."

"Let her catch us."

"And hand us in."

"So let's go."

"So Potter didn't tell you to do this?" Pansy asked baffled.

"He doesn't even know were doing this." The twins answered simultaneously.

Her confusion was clearly written on her face as she turned around to walk to Umbridge's office, with the twins falling into step behind her. Pansy put on a smug smile, to fool any other prefect of inquisitor into thinking she had caught them.

"Why do you follow him?" Pansy asked during a quite patch, where they were the only ones around.

"Because he's got it in 'im to lead."

"And he's our friend."

They soon reached the door of Umbridge's office where Pansy knocked up on it. "Come in." Umbridge called from the other side of the door.

Pansy took a breath and entered with the twin following her in. "Madam Umbridge, I caught these two vandalising a hallway on the fourth floor." Pansy announced as she stood straight with her hands behind her back. Once that was said, she came to a sudden realisation. _"Merlin, she actually dose look like a toad now that I think about it."_

Umbridge gazed at the unlikely trio from her desk as she prepared her next sentence. "And has the hallway been restored Miss Parkinson?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

It was a large pitfall, but Pansy was trained to avoid such traps. "No, Grand Inquisitor. I felt it best to report back to you, and seek your guidance." She answered in a monotone voice.

The room fell silent again before Umbridge responded. "Very well. You are to monitor them as they clean up their mess and then can all go to your dorms. And you two. Detention." She proudly announced, clearly looking forward to watching the twins use blood quills. "Dismissed."

With that the trio walked back out into the hallway. "I think that went well George." The twin that could now be deduced as Fred mentioned with a smile.

"A complete success Fred." George responded with the same smile.

"You two are insane." Pansy commented.

"Why thank you." They both responded with a bow.

"Now, with that done. Me and Fred are going to bed." The one who Pansy originally believed to be Fred mention.

"Quite right George." The other twin responded.

"What about your "art"?" Pansy challenged.

"Simple illusion charm."

"It'll be gone by now."

"But you can check if you like." Fred and George then began to walk to the Gryffindor common room. Pansy watched them. Not sure if they were telling the truth. Once they turn the corner she decides to trust them. If only because she's tired.

 **The next morning.**

Pansy was eating her breakfast in the great hall when a owl drooped her a letter. "Another one?" Daphne asked from beside her.

Pansy inspected the writing on the front and shook her head. "The handwriting's different." She commented.

She opened the letter without any hesitation.

 _Dear flower._

 _Last night you asked a question, but we can't help but feel it was the wrong one. But we do have a answer! Follow Harry._

 _Signed, You-know-who._

Pansy's head shot up and she scowled at the twins. That was not funny. That wasn't funny at all!

"What dose it say?" Daphne asked. Curious of what could have so quickly enraged her friend.

"Just some stupid Gryffindor crap!" Pansy spat as she screwed up the paper. While she wasn't impressed with the introduction, and she absolutely despised the end, it may have actually held some good advice.

Why did people like Harry Potter?

 **Later.**

It was now lunch in the great hall and Pansy was deep in thought she had shared her morning lessons, with Harry, and like any good serpent, camouflage was her best friend. She gave the odd glance from the background and focused on anything he said. And she still couldn't find a answer. Yeah he was a natural when it came to spells, usually being one of, if the first to preform or master one, but other than that he was like everyone else in terms of attitude. She found herself delving into her memories for a answer. She had heard the stories as they passed by word of mouth, some more exaggerated than others. Pansy only ever took the single consistencies as truth. She had seen him in action during the Triwizard Tournament, and was impressed he didn't panic in some shape or form, let alone win. But what mad it all snap together was when he stopped her from tormenting Luna.

One moment all the students were as gormless as ever. The next, Harry and took charge and was ready to fight. And that was it. That is why they followed him. Not out of fear, but because he was one of them when he could be, and a fighter when he needed to be.

She also realised another thing. Fear didn't control the selfless. So who controlled her? Who did Pansy Parkinson bow to? The answer? Who ever scarred her most at that time. She was weak.


	5. Sirius 3

Bellatrix Lestrange flood into Malfoy manner in the early hours of the day, and was greeted by her youngest sister, Narcissa and the Black family house elf Kreacher. "Tell her what you told me." Narcissa commanded Kreacher, skipping the pleasantries.

"Blood traitor master has your diaries." Kreacher announced. Both the house elf and Narcissa looked to Bellatrix to gauge her reaction, but her face showed no emotion.

"Continue."

"Kreacher has reason to believe that blood traitor Andromeda is aiding Master in capturing you alive."

"Is there anything else?"

"Master has began to refer to you as 'Trixie'."

This finally caused a response from Bellatrix as her eyes widened, a faint gasp escaped her lips and hour's worth of memories returned to her in a second. Narcissa didn't notice this as she scowled. "Kreacher, destroy those diaries immediately." Narcissa ordered.

"NO!" Bellatrix cried out, stunning her sister and the house elf. She quickly composed herself and continued. "Sirius will know it was Kreacher."

"How will he? I doubt Dumbledore and his lackeys are going to go along with this." Narcissa Commented.

"Lady Narcissa is correct as always. The Weasley brood mother argued with Blood Traitor Master, but he silenced her with magic and a warning." Kreacher answered.

"That's definitely Sirius." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"And what is he doing now?" Bellatrix asked.

"Half Blood Master will be preparing to interrupt The Dark Lords recruitment at The Pig Stine." Kreacher answered.

Bellatrix grinned at this information. "Just like old times." She gleefully thought aloud.

 **Meanwhile at the Tonks' house.**

Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora were sat in the living room, with Sirius wearing Remus' cloths. And finding them very itchy.

"If you keep coming around Sirius, I might think your going to take my wife from me." Ted joked.

"Nah. Not as long as my betrothal is happy." Sirius answered with a grin.

"What?" Asked a shocked Nymphadora.

"Our parents decided that myself and Sirius were to wild to be married to another family, so they set up a contract that would force us to marry one another." Andromeda answered.

"Buuuut, I found out about it and once they was properly distracted by some fireworks. I added a clause of my own then put a short term Notice-me-not charm on it," Sirius proudly added on.

The clause was that if one of them was to marry before it was enacted (Which was the day after Sirius graduated from Hogwarts) the contract would become void. And Sirius already knew I planned on proposing to your mum." Ted joined in.

So the day after it was signed. we ran away Ted proposed, I moved in with James, happy days." Sirius concluded. "Best prank I ever pulled to be honest." He proudly proclaimed, before resuming shuffling around. "Merlin's beard Moony where these made out of potato sacks!?" Sirius cried out. "I'm glad I'm at least wearing my own underwear."

"Is this why we're all hear?" Nymphadora asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I just want make sure that you are still okay with Trixie staying here." Sirius answered.

"What? You mean my blood crazed sister in law who hates me for something out of my control? Looking forward to it." Ted answered with a exaggerated grin, and two thumbs up.

Sirius smirked in response. "We'll be back in a bit." With that Sirius and Remus apperated to the outside of The Pig Stine. "You know. It should really say something when your casual cloths can be used as a disguise in the poorest, magical settlement in Britain." Sirius commented to Remus who glared in response. "What? I'm just saying."

The Pig Stine had right truly earned its name. It was nothing more than a street filled with weak wooden shakes pilled on top of each other as they sank into the mud. Each shake was missing multiple wooden boards and very little glass was left on the windows. After placing basic wards on the place, the ministry decided to ignore it due to ever one being too poor too buy a wand let alone pay for the education to use it. Sirius disagreed with many things his family believed in, but tearing this place down wasn't one of them.

As they got closer they began to smell the rotting of corpses caused by the winter so far. Once they reached the town, they heard five apparations. "Gather 'round! Gather 'round!" Called Bellatrix as she wore her Death Eater robes and mask a log with her accomplices. Sirius and Remus quickly set themselves into the crowd of roughly 50. "Today, we offer you a chance at a better life! You will be given power, knowledge and more once our lord controls the ministry! All you must do is serve The Dark Lord!" Bella called to the crowd. She spotted her cousin, but waited for a clear shot. "And how could you serve your master without wand!?" On cue Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters raised multiple wands into the air. "These wands once belonged to the treacherous house of Bones! You will learn to use these wands, but first you must earn them! To do that you must-" Bellatrix was cut short as the wands were ripped out of their hands and flew into the pockets of Sirius and Remus. Bellatrix cackled in delight as the crowd backed away from the Marauders. "I was wondering how long it would take." She grinned.

Despite the Death Eaters now have their wands trained on him Sirius didn't flinch. "Is this who you wanted to be Trixie!? A monster!?" Sirius asked with his wand raised.

Bella scowled at her cousin "I do what needs to be done to cleanse our world of the filth!" She shot back.

"Everyone is hero of their own story Bellatrix. But how many have you saved, and how many have you killed?" Sirius questioned with a stone cold expression.

With that Bellatrix whaled like a enraged banshee and cast the fist spell. Sirius dodged it and fired back. Remus and the other Death Eaters soon joined the fight as the crowd scurries away. Remus and Sirius quickly figured out that the other Death Eaters were under the Imperious Curse due to how slow they were in their reaction times and stunned them.

"Remember not to kill her!" Sirius commanded as he deflected a hex from Bellatrix to the sky.

"Tell her that!" Remus yelled back as he fired a volley of non-lethal spells at the last Death Eater.

Bellatrix cackled in delight as she blocked Remus' spells and created a flame whip from her wand and tried to strike the werewolf. Sirius caught the flame whip mid air with one of his own. Once the whips were entangled he pulled them towards himself, almost causing Bellatrix's grip on her wand to slip. "Now!" Sirius barked.

 _"Stupefy!"_ Remus cried out as a red bolt escaped from his wand.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock behind her mask. She disengage her spell and began to apparate when the spell hit her, but it was to late. She was gone.

Sirius stared at where Bellatrix was stood with a blank expression before it became angry. "Fuck!"

 **Meanwhile.**

In a forest Bellatrix's still body appeared and hit the ground in front of Voldemort and some of his followers. Including Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. The atmosphere grew tense as the Death Eaters knew what was next.

"Wake her." Voldemort commanded in a icy tone. A servant revived Bellatrix and quickly stepped away. Bellatrix tried to get up but... _"Crucio!"_ Voldemort growled. Bellatrix screamed in agony as if her entire Body was on fire. Inside and out. "You failed a simple mission!" Voldemort snarled. "And now you shall be a example." As the others watched on as Bellatrix continued to cry out in agony.

 _"Is this who you wanted to be Trixie!? A monster!?"_


	6. Harry 3

"Come on Harry, I'm your best friend. Why won't you tell me what you're up to?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Because they don't want me to tell you and that's the end of it." Harry growled. Sick of having this conversation, especially as he has just gotten up. "I put your name forward but they disagreed."

Ron sulked for the remainder of the walk and sat with Dean and Seamus, while sat next to a fuming Hermione holding a copy of The Daily Prophet. "You know that things bad for your mental health?" He joked.

"Read this!" Hermione responded as she pointed to a article.

 ** _The next Black lord?_**

 _Yesterday escaped convict Sirius Black and werewolf Remus Lupin confronted former Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) at The Pig Stine and tried to persuade her to join him. "To do what?" you may ask. To follow him as he picked up from where He-Who-Must-Named of course._

 _When two former Death Eaters get together with a werewolf chaos will quickly follow. All three also have a know history of violence: Sirius Black was the secret keeper of James and Lilly Potter and gave them over to the Dark Lord. Remus Lupin managed to deceive his way into the Defence Against The Dark Arts position, until he showed his true colours and all most killed three students and a fellow professor. And Bellatrix has committed far to many crimes to count._

 _Our information comes from four wizards who were under the Imperious curse, and broke free while Sirius Black preformed legilimency on them._

 _Should we be worried? Minister Fudge had this to say on the matter. "They are nothing more tan blood thirsty lunatics and will be dealt with in due time." So there is no need to worry._

 _For more information on these unsightly character, turn to pages 10-20._

"I can't believe people can be stupid enough to believe this rubbish! Sirius and Bellatrix fair enough. But Lupin!? Doesn't anyone understand that the monster takes over while the host is forced to watch!?" Hermione vented. Both Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sat opposite them as they listened, after reading the same article as they did.

"Common sense doesn't seem to be all that common 'round 'ere Hermione. Pretty much everyone buys into the latest roomer about me, when I'm right here! Why not, oh I don't know, talk to me!?" At this both Harry and Hermione made a glance at the girls sat opposite them and caused them both to feel incredibly small. Ron might be the 5th year Gryffindor prefect, but there was no question who the alphas were.

"Well to be fair Harry, you're actually pretty scary." Lavender responded in a small voice.

"What? Why?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Before you even got here, everyone who wasn't a muggeborn knew your name, for beating You-Know-Who. Even I heard your story when I was still living in India." Parvati answered.

"And then on your first Halloween here you slay a Mountain Troll! The biggest kind of troll!" Lavender added on.

"There not that hard to beat. You just drop something heavy on their head. Come to think of it, I probably could have floated the sword straight into the Basilisk's 'ead." Harry responded casually.

"You see that's just it! Ever year you do the impossible, and walk away with a smile. That's why everyone's afraid you'll go dark." Lavender commented.

"Yeah, well spreading rumours and shunning me, only makes me bitter." Harry answered coldly, sending chills down the gossip girls' spines.

"Oh, Harry these arrived for you." Hermione mention as she handed him a small wrapped package and a envelop with a paw print on it. With a quick thanks Harry open the letter and read it.

 _Harry_

 _Hope you're doing well, Pup. Things on my end seem to be easy at some points and dam near impossible at others, but it wasn't a complete failure._

 _I managed to snag the stolen wands of the bones family. Some death eaters might be rich, but it doesn't mean you get a welcome package for joining._

 _I've given them to you because it seemed the safest way of getting them back to their family, along with a letter for both of them. Oh, and heads up, returning a wand to a family is considered personal. So it might be best to find somewhere quiet._

 _Padfoot._

Harry put the letter and package away before turning to his closest friend. "Hermione, can you ask Susan to meet me in the room in about 5 minutes." He asked.

"Um, sure." Hermione answered confused. She glanced over to where Susan was sitting. "Why?"

"That'll be here choice to say." Harry answered in a tone that showed he would not budge on that answer.

 **Soon.**

"Harry?" Susan called as she walked into the room. Harry was sat on a table as he gave a shortwave. "What's going on?" She asked as she got closer.

"I think these belong to you." Harry answered as he stood up and stepped aside.

On the table was multiple polished wooden cases, with golden plank on the top of each one. Susan gasp as she got close enough to read them. Each one had the name of one of her family members. She could only think of one thing a case that shape could hold. "They can't be." Susan whispered.

"Open one." Harry softly spoke with a smile.

Susan delicately picked up the one with her farther's name on it. Slowly opening to find a wand she recognised from some photos of her farther. Susan turned to face him, while saying. "How did you-" She cut herself upon seeing he was hold out a envelop with her name on it. She closed the case and put it down before taking the envelop and opening it.

 _Dear Susan Bones._

 _I knew your parents, mostly trough the amount of trouble I caused_ _prefects. I say I was just keeping them on their toes._

 _Anyway I believe they would have wanted for you to have their wands. I didn't want to risk them being damaged or destroyed because I sent them, so I asked my godson to pass them on._

 _Sirius Black._

"Sirius Black!?" Susan repeated in shock. Susan looked at Harry as she processed it all. "You're in contact with him."

"Yep."

"Harry, he's a Death Eater! He gave up your parents!" Susan exclaimed in shock.

"Susan, listen to me. If he really was a Death Eater why would he give me a un-tampered Firebolt?" Harry asked calmly.

"To gain your trust." Susan answered.

"Okay how about stopping Lupin from ripping me to pieces after he forgot to take his wolfsbane?" Susan didn't have a answer for that one. "Sirius didn't receive a trial. The secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, that's why Sirius tried to kill him. He was Ron's rat." Harry elaborated. Time passed and Susan looked back to the wands. "Do you need a moment?" Harry asked gently.

"Please." Susan softly answered. Harry wordlessly handed her the other envelop and walked out the room.

Harry opened The and saw pansy was waiting for him. "Yes?" He asked once the door closed.

Pansy steeled herself with a deep breath. "I need you to teach me."

"Alright, but it's gonna have to wait to later." Harry answered casually.

"Wait, seriously?" Pansy questioned. She had been expecting Harry to at least tease her.

"Yeah. Hermione calls it my saving people thing.


	7. Sirius 4

_Dear Ami._

 _I know it's been along time since we last talked, but now seems as good of a time as any. Do you remember the funeral of your family? When you and Susan officially became the last of the Bones family. I promised I would be there for both of you anyway I could, this is me proving I am still standing by that promise._

 _You may have grown to resent me since I_ _proposed to you, but I still love you all the same. That moment is my patronus memory. The Dementors torchered me with the moment I suggest that Peter should be the secret-keeper. My Boggart is you and Harry dead._

 _The truth about what happened at The Pig Stine is this: I've been digging into my cousin's case, and found she is of two minds the monster that follows Voldemort like a lap dog, and the real Bellatrix Black, who's been struggling to be free her entire life. I used Legtimus to break the hold the imperious curse had on them, as well as see what they knew. Sadly there was nothing useful. They were blindfolded, and only Bellatrix ever spoke to them. I couldn't find any proof of them being rapped._ _I never expect her to be pardoned, but I knew how to play politics since before I attended Hogwarts. As for me, all I need is three drops of veritaserum and a scribe. Hint, hint._

 _Please, Ami. Give me a chance._

 _Love, Siri._

Amelia lowered the letter and gazed once more at the wand cases on the dinning room table. Susan had sent them with no note of her own. Guilt quickly claimed Amelia as she realised she never gave the man who would sacrifice everything a chance. She may not have been the head of the DMLE at the time, but she was still a veteran Aura dammit! The fucking Lestranges get a trial and Sirius doesn't!?

Amelia took a deep calming breath and constructed her game plan. She would look into Sirius' claims personally, and if they were true, help him anyway she can. If it cost her, her job that might not be that bad of a thing. It would lower her position on Voldemort's "people I want dead" list. It's a very long list. With that she took the engagement ring Sirius gave her out of her pocket. Sirius promised to be their for her no matter what. It's about time she did the same, and earned the right to wear the ring!

 **Meanwhile with Bellatrix.**

Due to her failure, Bellatrix was forced to clean Riddle manor by hand while the other lieutenants looked on in amusement.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange. The most feared witch in_ _Britain. Cleaner of windows."_ The voice in her head taunted her. Bella has always had this voice in her head. But it no longer sounded like her. It sounded like Sirius.

 _"Shut up!"_ Bellatrix internally growled.

 _"But I'm not talking."_ It seemed to also have gained some of his personality.

Bellatrix began to scrub harder to vent her frustration. "You missed a spot." Lucius commented as he walked past her.

Bellatrix released a low growl. _"I'm going to kill him!"_

 _"Will you fuck. You wouldn't dare do anything to upset Voldemort. You're act like his whore but don't get any dick!"_ The voice berated her. _"Why do you even follow the twat!?"_

 _"He loves me. I'm his most faithful soldier."_

 _He loves you the same way a person loves a door! You pass them by without taking notice, break them if they don't do as you want it to. You don't even no what love is!"_ Bellatrix suddenly buckled under her own weight, almost causing her to collapse onto the floor. _"Some love."_

 _"It's normal for the woman to be punished."_

 _"Really? Do you think Ted has or will ever lay a hand on Andromeda? Sirius would kill him."_

 _"They don't know how society works, the weak shall obey the strong."_

 _"So you are weak?"_ Bellatrix was stopped dead in her tracks. _"It's called strength in numbers sweet heart. It always wins with enough numbers."_

 **With Sirius.**

Sirius was sat down for the Order Of The Phoenix meeting, along with: Remus, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and Dumbledore. "Thanks to Sirius and Remus we can now confirm Voldemort is once again using the poor and the imperious curse to rebuild his army." Dumbledore announced.

"The Death Eaters will use the same strategy as before, send in countless weaker opponents to soften us up before sending in the more powerful ones." Remus mentioned. "It's immoral but effective."

Tonks let out short growl. "We need a spell that either break the imperious, or stun multiple Death Eaters at once."

"Fudge refuses to have any of the unspeakables create new spells for the auras. Instead he's got them looking into reasons blood purity matters. So far all they've found is reasons why incest is dangerous." Shacklebolt commented, causing Sirius to chuckle.

"So what do we do?" Bill asked.

"Voldemort won't let this set back stop him. He will keep recruiting in quiet spots where Aura's don't go, best we can do is get word out about all the missing persons and advise everyone to travel in groups and stick to more public places." Sirius answered.

"I'll discuss it with Madam Bones." Kingly announced.

"Fucking Fudge." Tonks grumbled. "Oh, Sirius." Tonks called.

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered, Mum think she's found away to get Aunt Trixie out of the Cunt Club. But she doesn't seem to like the idea." Tonks mentioned.

"Great!" Sirius beamed.

Molly let out a huff. "Yes, great! You're going to run into another death trap for that psycho you call a cousin! What would Harry say!?"

"Harry said not go alone, and to not die to get out of catching up on all the time I owe him." Sirius answered with a smug smile. "He also said I should get some books on psychology."

"And what of you, Nymphadora? Do you really think it's safe to keep a Death Eater under the same roof as your muggle-born farther?" Molly questioned.

"Okay, first it's Tonks. Second, this is my family, not yours. And finally, we're taking every precaution we can think of until it's safe to bring her hear." Tonks shot back.

"TO DO WHAT!?" Molly screeched.

"We're bringing her hear once Andi gives us the all clear from removing her dark mark." Sirius casually elaborated and shrugged.

"You can't bring her here!"

"And why not?" Sirius asked. "It's my house."

"Dumbledore is the secret keeper." Molly answered.

Sirius calmly looked over to the head master. "Well?" Sirius questioned.

"This Sirius' house, and having Bellatrix inform us of everything she knows could help fill in the blanks left by Severus." The aged wizard answered.

"Glad to see that we understand each other." Sirius responded before standing up soon followed by Tonks. "Right, well, we'll be going now." Without another word, they both flewed to the Tonks' and were greeted upon entry.

"So what's this idea of yours?" Sirius grinned.

Both Ted and Andromeda looked very nervous when Andromeda answered. "Betrothal duel."

Sirius' face imminently dropped. "Nope. No. Na-ah. Defiantly not. Completely OUT of the question!"

Andromeda took a deep breath, as she continued to try and convince herself it was the best course of action. "Sirius. The only other way is for you to capture her, and she's all ready proven she's to much of a handful for that to be worth the risk. This way you only need to kill that basted of a husband."

"And you think they'll play fair?" Sirius responded.

"If we word the letter wright." Andromeda answered.

Ted spoke up as he took off his wedding ring. "I don't like it either, but #i know it's our best option. So lets just get it over with." With that he offered the ring to Sirius, and he accepted.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	8. Harry 4

Pansy picked herself up off the floor once again and faced her mentor once more. She was confident that she now had bruises on her legs. "You good?" Harry asked, to which Pansy nodded. "Want to go again?"

"Let's do it." Pansy nodded. She raised her shield charm once again, and Harry once more launch a endless volley of spells at it.

"You know this is type of shied practice how I punish people who have pissed me off through out the week?" Harry asked.

"This way is more realistic than you just putting more and more power behind a stunning spell." Pansy responded. Pansy was determined to catch up with the DA. When she walked in for her first lesson she told Harry she didn't want him to treat her like a kid, and challenged him to a duel. It was a grave mistake. Once he was done toying with her, or "getting a feel for where you are up to" as Harry put it, he had her wand and stunned her in 10 seconds flat.

Since then, they had been working through all the flaws Harry had picked up on. But she still refused to take it slow. One of them was that Harry could originally break through her shields within four spells when he tried.

After 2 minuets Harry began to see that the shield was beginning to break up and the strain on Pansy's face, so he reduced the force of the final spell the shoved her back onto the floor. "That'll do Harry commented as he approached Pansy, and offered her a hand up.

"You sure?" Pansy asked as she ignored his offer and picked herself up.

"No Death Eater could go that long without casting an unforgiveable." Harry answered. "We'll work on your dodging another time."

"Why not now?" Pansy asked.

"Because you look like shit." Harry bluntly answered. Pansy had multiple scraps and bruises that would defiantly draw attention to her if not treated. Two chairs were conjured, facing one-another. Harry sat in one while Pansy sat in the other without saying a word. Once they were sat down Harry stretched out a open palm. "Give me your hand."

Pansy put her wand away and complied. "What? Are you going to read my palm?" She sarcastically asked.

Harry chuckled in response. "I can if you want."

"I'm good."

Pansy's palm was bright red and a small cut below her index finger from constantly breaking her fall. Harry healed the small cut and used a glamour charm to return her skin to it's usual colour. Pansy's fingers twitched the entire time due to it tickling. "So..." Harry began as he carefully looked her hand over. "...why was Nott walking like that today?"

"Bludgeoning hex to the groin." Pansy casual answered as she swapped hands. The look on Harry's face caused her to elaborate. "He tried to love potion Daphne."

"What!? Daphne doesn't trust anyone. Why did he think that would possibly work?" Harry questioned.

"I have no clue. He said it wasn't a strong one, but I don't think she cared." Pansy responded.

"Love potions are fucked up." Harry muttered as he finished checking over her hand.

He then places his hand under her jaw. "Try marriage contracts." Pansy joked.

"No thanks." Harry responded. The pair remained silent as Harry continued to work on making her look as she usually dose. Once he had finished, harry removed his hand and spoke. "Do you have a marriage contract with Malfoy?"

Pansy's jaw dropped as she processed what he had asked. "Is-is that what people think?" She asked weakly.

"Well you do follow him around like a love sick puppy, even though he has completely no interest in you. So it's either that or a love potion." Harry answered.

Pansy said nothing. _"Maybe I should tell him. Where to far apart for anyone to believe him. But what if he tells Draco? No he wouldn't, it'd bring us both down."_ She thought to herself.

"Pansy?" Harry called.

Pansy snapped out it, sighed and spoke in a small voice. "I want to tell you something. Something I've even not told Tracy or Daphne. The only reason I'm willing to tell you is that no one would believe you, but I still want you to keep it to yourself."

"I've got my fair share of secrets, I can keep one of yours." Harry shrugged and gave a quick smile.

"Thanks Po- Harry." Pansy gave a quick smile back before taking a deep breath. "I'm a half-blood, like you. My farther is a half-blood and my mother was a muggle. Not long after I was born The Dark Lord gave my parents an ultimatum. Either my mother could sacrifice herself, and my farther becomes a Death Eater, or he would kill us all." Pansy had been holding back tears, but when Harry place his hand on her arm in support, the dam broke and she launch herself at Harry for a tight embrace. Harry just held her back in response, not knowing what else to do. Eventually Pansy spoke again. "I guess it's obvious what they chose." She croaked.

"It wasn't much of a choice."

Pansy could have stopped there and then, but she needed to get it all out of her system. "You mentioned love potions? Sometimes I'll give myself a weak one keyed to Draco."

"What!? Why would you do that!?" Harry exclaimed in shock as he held Pansy at arms length.

"My Farther was placed under the Malfoys, and were expected to lick the mud off of their shoes. So on my bad days I take a sip of some love potion to stop me strangling the basted." Pansy breathed heavily as her grief had morphed into anger. "I've not been taking for while now because I've noticed it's been hindering my studies." Pansy let loose a sad sigh. "I'm just waiting for the day he decides to use me to relieve himself, instead of his hand."

Harry held Pansy tighter in response. "If he ever tries that, I'll blow his cock off." Harry snarled. "And I can't promise he'll get back up."

"I don't want to be a Death Eater Harry, especially after seeing how you and the others act, but I'm scared that it'll be my only choice." Pansy gave Harry a squeeze. "I don't want to die."

"I'm willing to give you another chance to show who you really are Pansy, and if you try others will to." Harry softly answered as he loosened his grip on her.

"How?" Pansy asked as she loosened her hold as well.

"We'll find away. You've got to have the will to do it... And be willing to weather the storm." Harry answered. "I think that's enough training for now." Harry said softly as he let Pansy go.

"Yeah." Pansy responded and did the same. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you... for listening.


	9. Sirius 5

_Dear Lord Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _I, Lord Sirius Black wish to formally challenge you to a Betrothal duel. I realise that you are slightly out of touch on how a lord should act so I shall explain in such a way you can understand: Yourself and I will have a wand duel until one of us yields or dies. The only other people who are permitted to be present will be our wives. Andromeda Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. We will have the duel tomorrow morning at 8, at Lestrange manor The victor will claim the others wife as his own. If you agree to these terms, please sign your name next to mine, and then return the letter as conformation._

 _Sirius Black_

 _P.S. Bring it you basted!_

Rodolphus lowered the letter with a crooked smile. It was time for Rabastan to stop fooling around with whatever woman he gets his hands that night and claims a wife of his own. He took out a quill and a crimson coloured ink and signed.

 **...**

Sirius looked at the letter with a grin. "He fell for it." He announced in a menacing tone. On the back of the letter, multiple clauses appeared due to the disillusion charm faded. "Damn I'm good."

"How do you know he used a blood quill?" Tonks asked.

Sirius gave a shrug. "Doesn't matter." And with that he flooed back to Grimmauld.

Tonks looked to her parents in confusion. "What!?"

"I told you, you should have picked ruins." Ted commented.

Andromeda rolled her eyes before elaborating. "What Sirius and your farther mean is that any word can be a ruin. But they use another language due to it's simplicity to write and charge at any size, as well as being easy to identify.

"Ruins are commonly used accidentally, and the most common one is a persons signature acting as a binding ruin. Although they are not as strong due to their accidental nature. At least to those who are unaware of this law.

But their are ways to increase the power of the signature. Using a blood quill is one of them. Emotion and colour are the others." Ted added on.

"Okay, I think I get the emotion part, but colour?" Tonks questioned.

"Well you can't truly get emotion with understanding the meaning of colour." Andromeda answered. "During moment of high emotion you do put more magic into your writing, but not enough to have the power that Sirius needs it to have and that is why it's important that the names were signed in red. The colour of rage and passion, the fact it's a dark red increases the connection of the bindings Sirius and Rodolphus made."

"You should go and help Sirius practice. And make sure he sleeps! Merlin knows one of us needs to." Andromeda mentioned. Tonks looked towards her dad who simply nodded as he puled Andromeda close. With that Tonks flooed after Sirius.

Once Tonks arrived back at Grimmauld Place Moody rushed into the room. "There you are! We need to make sure that the best Auror I ever taught is ready." And with that he left the room with Tonks close behind.

"Wait, Sirius is the best you ever taught?" Tonks asked as she followed Moody to the basement.

Moody grabbed the handle and turned his head to face her. "What, you thought it was you? Everyone calls you the last Auror I ever taught. Not the best." Moody then opened the door and walked down the stairs, with Tonks trialling behind. In the basement Sirius in formal robes was firing stunning spells at a golden snitch.

"You know you'll never hit it right?" Tonks questioned.

Sirius grinned in response. He cast a volley of stunners in a tight group and close succession, with multiple hits on the snitch. "What was that?" He bragged. Tonks just huffed in response.

"Fun's over, it's time to practice!" Moody barked. "Crucio!"

 **Later.**

The sun had set, but Sirius paid no attention to time as he continued to read his duelling book, lied across a couch in the library. "A bit of light reading before bed?" Tonks called as she leaned against the door.

"I doubt that I'd be able to sleep tonight." Sirius confessed without looking up.

"Mum thought this might happen, so I'll give you choice. Stunner or a punch to the face?" Tonks asked with a smirk.

Sirius gave a gruff chuckle in response. "Stunner." He answered before standing up and leaving the book on the couch. " Before you do though I have a request." Sirius mentioned as he began to walk out of the room.

"Sure?" Tonks responded with a raised brow as she followed him up the stairs expecting some kind of incest joke.

"I want you to start writing to Harry."

"What? ... Why?" Tonks was completely taken back by the request.

Sirius stopped and turned to face Tonks. "Because he needs more family than me." Sirius answered in a wounded tone.

"But- what about Remus?"

"Moony has has year to get close to Harry, including a year teaching at Hogwarts. He lets his lycanthropy hold him back more than it should. The fact that Harry's never called him uncle Moony shows that he never will." Sirius turned around and continued up the stairs. "But you two already have history. Remember when Ted and Andromeda used to bring you over when they visited the Potters?"

"Yeah, I kept changing me face to keep him laffing." Tonks answered with a smile.

"We all thought you end up being like a big sister to Harry. And that's what I'm asking of you now." Sirius opened the door to his room and hopped onto his bed.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you I'll get a response."

"He will if you word it right. Trust me. I guess I should say goodnight now." Sirius grinned.

Tonks returned with a grin of her own. "Yep. Stupefy!"

 **The next morning.**

The tension at the Tonks' house was thicker than it had ever been before. Even when Harry announced announced Voldemort was back paled to this. Andromeda sat in her living room in a formal dress with Ted sat next Andromeda, hold her hand as they try to support each other. Sirius paced impatiently in his formal robes and staring at the floor. Nymphadora sat on a one-seat couch opposite her parents and could not stop fidgeting in her seat. Moody stood stock still next to her, his magical eye was constantly looking Sirius over for any sign of physical weakness. Remus was lent against the mantelpiece with his arms crossed. Each and everyone of them could feel their harts thumping against their chest.

An owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter in front of Sirius before Moody stunned it. _"When you're ready."_

"It's time." Sirius told Andromeda. Andromeda kissed Ted before linking arms with Sirius.

"You'll have 10 minutes until I put the wards up." Moody warned them.

Sirius nodded and spoke. "We're ready." The portkey activated. Sirius and Andromeda found themselves in the duelling room of Lestrange manor. Sirius and Andromeda scan the room, only seeing Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Rodolphus leered at Andromeda while she studied Bellatrix's blank expression, but Sirius caught it and growled in response.

At the sound of the growl Rodolphus sneered at Sirius. "Enough pleasantries. Rabastan is waiting on his bride." Rodolphus grinned.

"He's going to be waiting a looong time." Sirius responded.

A ring glowed around them and the circle on the inside raised by a foot. Both Bellatrix and Andromeda stepped off the platform and glanced to each other. "Begin." Bellatrix announced in a stern tone.

"Avada kedavra!"Rodolphus growled over and over, while Sirius consistently dodged the curse.

As Rodolphus reeled back for another barrage Sirius saw his opening. "Reducto!" The spell rocketed out of Sirius' wand and straight into Rodolphus' crouch. Sirius took a sharp breath in response. "Ooooooo, he going to fell that in the morning." Sirius grinned as he heard a faint groan from his opponent.

"Heal him!" A male voice barked at Sirius, he turn to find Rabastan was holding Andromeda hostage with his wand to the back of her head. Sirius also noticed multiple Death Eaters emerging form the walls.

Sirius look at Andromeda and Rabastan, as he contemplated his next words carefully. "Piss off."

"Cru-" Rabastan never managed to complete the spell as he dropped dead and shock-wave of magic forced everyone who wasn't a Black out of the Manor.

"Time to go." Sirius commented and grabbed Andromeda. Once he reached out for Bellatrix she took a step back. Trixie come on, it's not safe here."

"Why- if- if you knew earlier, would you have helped me?" Bellatrix asked as she kept glancing from the Sirius and Andromeda to Sirius' hand.

"Trixie, of course we would." Andromeda soothed.

"We're family Trixie. We hate seeing you like this. So please, let us help you." With Sirius' words she nodded and grabbed his and they apperated away.


	10. Harry 5

_Hey Pup, just writing to you about how the match went the other day. It started out cleaner than I expected, but they started playing dirty once I began to gain the upper hand._ _Fortunately the ref caught on and slapped one with a permanent ban, and I think I permanently took one out of the game myself. One thing's for sure , he's not having kids!_

 _Any-who, I've managed to talk my estranged cousin into staying with my side of the family. They've had a rough operation, and currently recuperation. The gang's eager to meet them but we've been keeping access restricted, so they don't get mobbed. I'll make sure you get your chance to meet them during the Spring break._

 _Stay safe and stay in touch. Padfoot._

Harry smirked as he finished reading the letter. _"Crazy basted pulled it off."_ Harry thought to himself. Harry was surprised to get 3 letters that morning, but the identities of the writers was easy to decipher. The first envelope had paw print on it- obviously Padfoot. The next had a pink lightning bolt that got slimmer as it went down- could only be Tonks. And the final one had two wax seals: One for the ministry, and the other was of the Bones family.(Harry recognised the house seal due to Sirius giving Harry a crash course in prominent magical families, and how to act around them in public, because he **SOMEONE** should.) -Obviously Sirius gave Amelia something other than a cooking recipe.

Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket before opening the letter from Tonks.

 _Wotcher Harry, Auror Tonks here. So listen, I heard my family reminded me of how we used to visit you and your parents, back when you was a baby. I used to use my metamorphmagus abilities to make you laugh so hard you would need changing. Until they made me change you every time I did it._

 _I graduated Hogwarts the year before you_ _arrived, and I'm guessing Snape's still an arse, right? Sorry you got stuck with Umbridge. Their's horror stories about her in the ministry. So here's a few for you to spread around; I once heard that she made a goblin cry. Another time someone said that she puts enough sugar cubes in her tea to kill a troll. And my personal favourite, she once was in a relationship with Fenrir Greyback but he cheated on her and that's why she hates them so much. I bet she's into some real kinky shit. Have fun getting that out of your head!_

 _Hope to hear from you. Tonks._

 _"Thanks for that Nymphadora!"_ Harry thought with a grimace. _"I guess that it couldn't hurt to write back, If only for revenge."_ Finally he came to the third letter. Harry stole a quick glance at Susan before opening the letter.

 _Dear Lord Potter._

 _It has come to my_ _intention that you have methods of communication with someone of great interest to me. I would like a private meeting with them if you could arrange one I would be most appreciative. Such a meeting would be beneficial to us all if my research is correct._

 _Yours sincerely Madam Bones._

 _"Dose that mean that means she knows Sirius never got a trial? Finally!"_ This was all very informative for Harry. He decided to share some of this information. "Hey, Parvarti, Lavender, did you know Umbridge apparently made a goblin cry."

 **Later.**

"Anything new going on the Umbridge department?" Susan asked.

"She's looking for a member of your group she can pressure into giving you all up." Pansy answered, and Susan then proceeded to write her answer down. It was only themselves and Luna in the room for this meeting. "Where are the guys and Granger?"

"Fred George and Harry have detention with Umbitch. Hermione and Neville are waiting for them to get out, to heal them." Luna answered calmly.

"What did Harry do this time?" Pansy asked with a sigh of frustration. Both girls instantly began grinning. "What?"

"So it's "Harry" now?" Luna questioned with a smirk.

"And why do you only care about Harry?" Susan added on with a predatory smile.

"Because with the twins and it not being known throughout the castle it's always a failed prank, and Malfoy still has his jaw, so I've got no idea what Harry would be in for. As for why I call him Harry now is because he was getting annoyed at me always calling him Potter while was teaching me." Pansy snapped with a scowl.

"Well if you must know the three of them tried to steal and burn those blood quills of hers." Susan responded.

"Umbitch has her cat plates watch the room while she's gone. Why didn't they ask me about the plan?" Pansy questioned.

"It was more of a spur of the moment thing." Luna answered.

"Idiots." Pansy muttered.

"Boys." Susan commented with a role of her eyes.

"Gryffindor boys." Luna beamed.

You know, Cho's kind of worried about Harry getting with Hermione? She'd never expect you." Susan grinned.

"Shut up! I don't care who your aunt is Susan Bones, I will hex you into oblivion!" Pansy snarled.

"Relax Pansy, were only joking." Susan tried to sooth the snakes anger.

"Yeah, besides, Harry told me if he had to date a Slytherin it would be Tracey Davis." Luna casually commented.

"What?" Pansy deadpanned.

"How do you know this?" Susan questioned.

"I got curios so I asked him." Luna answered with a shrug. He said Pansy and Millicent were to close to Draco as one of the main problems..." Pansy flinched at that. " He wouldn't touch Lily Moon because she has the same name as his mum, and Daphne looks like she's immune to cheering charms."

"I always thought they should have her guard Azkaban rather than dementors." Susan commented.

"So he just got to Tracey by elimination?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Susan smirked.

"As far as I can tell."

"Actually..." Pansy looked on in thought. "...I've been seeing the little trolls leering at her, do you guys think one of you can watch her when she's not with me? She took Arithmetic instead of Magical Creatures."

"I'll pass it onto the others." Susan nodded.

 **The next morning.**

"Davis!" A male voice called out from behind Tracy she was making her way to Arithmetic up the same abandoned spiral stairway she always used to avoid the crowds it wasn't as big as the main stairs and was only useful for a handful of Slytherin's.

Tracy turned to see Crabbe and Goyle smirking at her and holding their wands. Tracy fought to keep the colour from draining her face. "Shouldn't you two be in class?" She asked, sounding a hell of a lot more confident than she felt!

Both "boys" grinned like mad dogs. "We thought we would allow you to do the honour of satisfying us in a broom closet. " Crabbe grind.

Tracy tore her wand from her robes as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough. "Expelliarmus!" Goyle yelled and Tracy's wand flew into the air and clattered to the ground behind her. "The hard way it is. Stupefy!"

A hand holding a wand appeared over her shoulder and silently blocked the spell and sent a bludgeoning hex at each of the man-trolls. Crabbe and Goyle both put up shield but the spell ripped through them like knives though wet paper bags. Both of targets were hit in the chest and tumbled down the stairs with multiple thumps and cries of pain.

Tracey had not moved since she was disarmed and was taking shallow, rapid breaths. Harry picked up Tracey's wand and contemplated how he should approach. One wrong move and Tracey might jump back and fall down the stairs herself, or have a panic attack. Harry slipped around and looked her in the eyes. He heard her take a sharp breath upon seeing him and the wand in his hand. "Tracey." Harry softly called as he raised the wand. It was only then that Tracey realised he was holding the tip and hat it was her wand. It took Tracey a few seconds to process that he was offering her, her wand back before she slowly reached for the handle. "Are you going to be okay?"

Tracy blinked, and blinked again. "I-I th-think so." Tracey stuttered.

Harry didn't like that answer, and his face showed it. "Stick to public areas, and let me know if you want some duelling practice." He ordered.

"Okay." Tracy managed to answer. With a nod, Harry put on his invisibility cloak and left.


	11. Sirius 6

_Dear Auror Tonks._

 _It was nice to hear from you, and to learn a little of my past. Thanks for the rumours on Umbitch, everyone's loving them. But I did NOT like the image the last one gave me! I was interested in becoming a Auror myself, until I realised I would need a potions NEWT. There's no way Snape would give me a chance, even if I got a O! How did you even put up with the greasy basted for 2 more years!?_

 _Anyway, did you have any interesting DADA teachers? So far 3 out of 4 have tried to kill me, and this one seems to be looking to bleed most the school dry with those blood quills. I tried to snatch and burn them, but got caught. (Probably shouldn't tell a Auror that.) Anyway, this is how my DADA teachers have staked up so far: my first one Quirrell tried to kill me to get Flamel's stone, because the dark lord in the back of his head said so. Then came Lockheart , who I should have realised was a fraud after the first lesson with him. The basted tried to wipe mine and my friends memories with my friend's damaged wand, but it backfired. (Never thought I'd be grateful for a broken wand.) Lupin wasn't so bad. He didn't want to turn into a werewolf and eat me and my friends, and he said sorry. Next was the supposed to be dead Death Eater polly juiced to look like Moody. (I wounder how_ _different the lessons would have been with the real one.)_

 _Oh, and I got a letter from your boss, about seeing Snuffles. I think she might have taken a look at the mutt's history._

 _Keep in touch._

 _Harry._

"As a lord, he can request for a single Auror to be the only one allowed to interview him, and handle all cases around him." Moody mentioned from the opposite side of the table to Tonks.

Tonks looked up from the letter with a scowl as her pink hair darkened in colour. "Don't read my personal letters."

"Then read the in private." Moody shot back.

"Wait, how could Harry have me as his personal Auror?" Tonks asked.

"I never said you."

"It's what you was implying."

Moody nodded in response. "About 200 years ago a law was passed so lords and their houses would have a Auror assigned to all cases involving them. It was supposedly created so cases could be handled easier, because the Auror was already familiar with them. In reality it the Auror was usually in the lords pocket so the could get away with pretty much anything." He explained.

"How come I've never heard of it?" Tonks questioned.

"Last time it happened was 50 years ago. They added a regulation that it had to be approved by the head of the DMLE. But officially the law still stands. Forms should still be in the office if you're wondering." Moody answered.

"I'll do it while I'm walking the dog." Tonks answered, before getting up and flooing to her parents' house.

"Morning Dora." Ted greeted as he walked into the living room with a bowl of cereal and milk.

"Hey Dad, finally managing to sleep?" Tonks responded with a smile.

"Shearing a roof with your aunt with has taken some getting used to I'll admit." Ted admitted, causing his daughter to chuckle. "But Sirius coming over everyday to visit her, reminds me of when you used to go to primary school, and you and your friends would always go to each others houses." Ted commented.

"Well there's multiple reasons they act that way." Andromeda commented as she walked into the room and hugged her daughter. "Sirius and Bellatrix were always immature, unless they felt it was truly important. Their time in Azkaban will have also servery stunted their mental maturity. And finally, the last time they were friendly to each other was when they were kids, there just doing what familiar to them. Except the wands and transfiguration NEWTs."

"Sounds interesting." The youngest Tonks grinned.

"Oh, you have no idea." Her mother responded with a smile. "But why are you here sweetie, don't you have work soon?"

"Harry said to bring Sirius in to see the boss." Tonks answered.

Both her parents were surprised at the answer. "Are you sure that's what he meant?" Ted questioned.

"Why else would he say she's interested in snuffles?" Tonks responded.

"Fair enough." Ted agreed.

With that Tonks ran up the stairs into her old room, hearing bouts of laughter through the door. Opening the door Tonks was hit with two spells one gave her a green bill and the other turned her arms into bright orange wings. Once she had recovered from the shock of her new appearance, she look over to a caking Sirius and Bellatrix.

"Come on Sirius, Harry says the boss want to see ya." She grinned as she cancelled the spells on herself.

"Amalia wants to see me?" Sirius asked in a dry voice. He had hopped that she would listen to him, but doubted she would after all these years.

"Someone's got a girlfriend!" Bellatrix childishly sang.

Sirius smiled at her as he stood up. "We'll see." He responded.

 **Soon.**

Tonks was walking through the ministry with Padfoot at her side. They were given a few odd looks, but no one wanted to mess with a Auror and her attack dog that looked like a grim. They headed straight to Amelia's office, hardly spearing a glance at anything or anyone. Once they reached the door Tonks knocked. "Enter." Amelia called from the other side. As Tonks and Padfoot entered the room, Amelia looked up from a file that the duo noted had the name _"Sirius Black"_ on the front. "Auror Tonks. What can I do for you? And why do you have a dog with you?"

"Harry Potter told me you like dogs." Tonks answered with a knowing smirk. Padfoot morphed into Sirius and Amelia gasped. "I also want to become the Potter's private Auror."

"Seconded cabinet from the door, third draw down." Amelia faintly responded. She didn't dare take her eyes off Sirius for fear he might vanish. She slowly walked from behind her desk and stiffly approached him. "Is it really you?" She asked as she reached out to his cheek.

"It's me Amy, it's really me." Sirius answered with a smile. The two quickly pulled each other closer and held on tight. They began to cry and had tears belonging to multiple emotions. Tears of joy, for being reunited. Tears grief, for what could have been. And tears of regret, as they blamed themselves for their situation.

Tonks watched silently with a small smile as she held the form she needed.

Once they calmed down and slowly broke apart Amelia looked to Tonks. "Before I can sign that form it will need Mr Potter's signature. You will probably need a quick way to contact him so Fudge and Umbridge can't interrogate him behind your back."

"Give me and Moony a couple of days to cook something up for the pair of you." Sirius spoke up.

"Sirius, I've reopened the Potter case and your the prime suspect. Would you be willing to submit to interrogation under veritaserum?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"I would." Sirius smiled back.

"Very good. Auror Tonks, if you could administer the potion while I handle the questioning." Amelia called as she moved back to her desk while Sirius sat in one of the chairs facing it.

"Yes Madam Bones." Tonks responded as she stood straight. Amelia took 2 vials out of her desk and some writing materials. Tonks picked up the vials and administered the potion to Sirius.

"What is your full name?" Amelia asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered and Amelia write down the question and answer.

"Where you the secret keeper of Lily and James Potter?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Is Peter Pettigrew still alive?"

"As far as I know."

"Who cast the spell that killed twelve muggles in you confrontation with Peter Pettigrew?"

"Peter Pettigrew did."

Amelia checked that she had gotten everything before she spoke. "Auror Tonks." She called. Tonks gave Sirius the antidote and signed the interview report alongside Amelia's signature.

"Well Lord Black I can safely say that you are innocent and have gave us valuable information." Amelia smiled as she tucked the parchment into the file and closed it. But he smile vanished with a sigh. "But sadly Fudge will refuse to exonerate you, so it's best you stay in hiding for now.

Have you caught Bellatrix yet?"

"Yeah, I managed to get her about a month ago, and killed at least one of the Lestrange brothers." Sirius answered with a proud grin.

"Good work. How has she been?"

"She was quiet at first, hardly spoke. But were managing to bring her out of her shell. We've not questioned about Voldemort and the Death Eaters yet for fear of a relapse. She'll talk when she's ready." Sirius answered.

Amelia nodded and walked over to Sirius and kissed him. "Stay safe Sirius."

"I will, I promise."


	12. Harry 6

Harry sighed as he collapsed into his seat for another supposed lesson of defence against the dark arts. Harry wondered how many actually had that stupid book, and how many had burned it as soon as they copied the cover onto a similar sized book. He couldn't be the only one who had done that.

As Umbridge plonked herself into her chair, the term; "taking the piss" came to mind. Just as Harry opened the book to his current page, a knock echoed from the door. Everyone turned in the room faced the door and saw Tonks stood there with a smile. "Can I help you?" Umbridge called.

"Yes. I'm looking for Harry Potter, I was told he was here." Tonks answered. At that everyone looked at Harry in curiosity.

Harry didn't know what Tonks was playing at , but decided to go with it. "Right here." Harry called as he stood up.

"May I ask what this is about?" Umbridge questioned.

"You may." Tonks responded before a the room fell into silence followed with Tonks smirking. More and more students matched her smirk as they caught on.

Umbridge scowled when she caught on. "What is this about?"

"As Lord Potter, Harry asked that I become the Potter's personal Auror during my time as a Auror. I agreed, but Madam Bones wished for me to clear a few thing up before she signs." Tonks casually answered. This caused murmurers to brake out through out the classroom. "Are you coming or what?" She asked Harry. Harry snatched his bag off of the floor and tossed his book into it, and began to quickly walk to Tonks. This reminded him of the times he was sent to the front office with the class register and missed a couple minuets back in primary school.

"Hem-hem. We are in the middle of a lesson right now." Umbridge called.

Tonks glanced at the other students and then back at Umbridge. "I'm sure Mr Potter can handle reading in his own time." Tonks commented. With that Tonks and Harry walked down the hallway leaving multiple students trying to hold back their laughter.

"Did you time it to get me just as DADA started, or was that a happy accident?" Harry asked as he walked beside Tonks.

"I timed it." Tonks answered with a proud smirk.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, I can't question you without another member of the DMLE present so we're heading to the ministry, because I conveniently forgot to bring someone with me." Tonks answered as she looked at Harry with a grin.

"You're the best." Harry grinned.

Tonks' smile grew a little more at that. "And don't you forget it."

The pair exited the Hogwarts wards and Tonks side-along apperated Harry to the ministry. Once they arrived Harry let go of Tonks and began heaving for a few seconds. "Hey! You didn't throw up!" Tonks grinned.

"Was I supposed to?" Harry asked with a slight anger in his tone.

"Not really, but most people tent to the first time they side-along apperate." Tonks answered with a shrug.

"Did you?"

"A little bit." Harry turned his head to look at her with a raised brow. "Okay, it was my entire lunch... and a bit of breakfast." Harry chuckled at that. "I was 4 okay!?" Tonks in annoyance and her hair turned bright red, causing Harry to burst out laughing. Tonks smirked and shook her head as her hair turned back pink. "Arse."

The duo walked through the ministry receiving multiple glances from passers by. "Wish I was a metamorph." Harry mumbled. Causing Tonks to chuckle.

"It dose have it's uses, but I got similar attention to what you do at Hogwarts." Tonks commented.

Harry was slightly surprised when they approached the office of Amelia Bones. "Enter." Amelia called after Tonks knocked. "Mr Potter." She greeted.

"Madam Bones." Harry responded.

"Auror Tonks wishes to be directly assigned to any involving the Potter family during her time as a Auror. This includes yourself, any children you may have or anyone you make a ward of the house of Potter. Understood?"

"Yes Madam Bones."

"Good, if you sign here, and Auror Tonks will be allowed to question you under veritaserum." After Amelia explained this Harry looked at Tonks.

"Erm..."

"Don't worry. I won't go off the script, promise." Tonks smiled. Harry sighed, signed his name, and then sat in the same chair his god-farther did only a few days ago. Amelia took the vials out of her desk and Tonks gave Harry the potion before taking a notebook and pen out of her pocket. "What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What caused you to use a levitation spell before the beginning of your second year at Hogwarts?"

"I didn't."

Both Tonks and Amelia glanced at each other before Tonks continued. "Can you tell me what happened then?"

"A House Elf named Dobby who used to be employed by the Malfoy's, he was trying to keep me from Hogwarts, because he knew Lucius was up to something. So he levitated a cake to drop on a investor's head Uncle Vernon had around that day."

"That can't have gone well for you." Tonks commented offhandedly.

"It didn't, they locked me in my room, put bars on my window and put my food through a cat flap in the door. I was only let out twice a day to use the bathroom."

"But you got out." Tonks instinctively responded.

"Ron, Fred and George Wesley stole their dads flying car to get me when they suspected something was wrong."

By now Tonks' hair had gone from pink to brown, she just stared at Harry. Recalling all of Sirius' rants about Harry being left with his Aunt and Uncle. She thought he was just being dramatic. Perhaps not. "Auror Tonks." Amelia called. "We still have one more question."

Tonks looked back to Harry and swallowed thickly. "What caused the magical outburst before you're third year at Hogwarts?"

"Vernon's sister Marjorie was visiting for the week and never stopped insulting me or my parents when I was around, I did nothing because Vernon said he would sign my permission slip to go to Hogsmeade if I acted like a muggle during her stay. Eventually I snapped and lost control of my magic."

Tonks and Amelia just sat there, trying to rain in their thoughts. "I know what you want to ask him but, you need to give him the antidote first." Amelia spoke.

Tonks did so and patiently watched as Harry's personality came back. He began to blink rapidly, but a few tears managed to escape. "I wasn't expecting that." Harry tried to joke, but his smile was breaking fast. Tonks quickly pulled him into a hug, and Harry latched on.

"That's not the worst of it, is it?" Tonks softly asked and Harry held on tighter in response.

"I've signed the contract, now I'll give you a moment." Amelia spoke before leaving the room.

Harry slowly began to calm down and Tonks pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. "I promise you that you'll never have to go back there. I don't care if I have to adopt you myself." The conviction in her voice made it clear to Harry she was completely serious.

Harry quickly embraced her once more. "Thank you." He murmured.

"I've got you something." Tonks mentions. They both separate and Tonks pulls a necklace out of her pocket. It was a simple black thread with a stainless steel lightning bolt with both the front and back painted a bright pink. "The hound made us a way of sending messages to each other." Tonks mentioned as she pulled a similar necklace out from under her robes, but the thread was silver instead of black. "Tap it with your wand and then speak into it to record your message, and then tap it again to send. It'll get warm once it's got a message, and you tap it to play. So make sure it's touching your skin." Tonks offered him the necklace in her hand and Harry put it on and slipped it under his shirt. "Use it to get a-hold of me if Umbitch tries to question you behind my back."

"Thanks Dora." Harry responded with a small but genuine smile.

Tonks didn't let many people call her Dora, but Harry was now one of them. "Come on, lets dry your face and grab a drink before I take you back. And I'll make it perfectly clear to Umbitch that your under my protection."

Harry chuckled at that. "So this is what it's like to have a big sister." Tonks' hair regained it's bright pink colour and a large smile stretched across her face from the comment.


	13. Sirius 7

_"Beep! Beep! Beep!"_ Ted's alarm clock called without mercy. Ted finally shut it off as he and his wife begrudgingly pulled themselves out of bed. Today was the long day. The day they would plea for the 'Cure on sight' order on Sirius and Bellatrix Black to be dropped, in order for them to be brought in for questioning. They were going to arrive 2 hours early to dismantle every dirty trick the ministry will have set up. It's not like aiding a supposed mass murderer and legitimate one was going to be easy anyway! Even with Ted handling the law side, and Andromeda dealing with the medical corner, it was still going to be... a very long day.

Andromeda took the bathroom, while Ted went downstairs to make breakfast. Ted began to hum to himself, not realising who was around the corner. Ted nearly jumped out of his skin with yelp, when he almost ran into Bellatrix. Ted gasped for breath as he recovered from his shock. "Sorry Bellatrix, I didn't know you was there."

Bellatrix watched him silently. The only visible piece of clothing was a Hollyhead Harpies T-shirt that was 4 sizes to big. "Uh huh. Where do you keep that stuff you have been feeding me?" Bellatrix responded.

Ted was confused as to what Bellatrix was talking about, before it clicked. "Oh you mean cereal?" Bellatrix shrugged in response. Ted slipped past Bellatrix and into the kitchen. Opening a cupboard under a counter he took out two cardboard boxes. "With got two types in right now. We've got Rice Crispies and Coco Pops, which are basically chocolate Rice Crispies."

"Muggels have chocolate for breakfast?" Bellatrix asked in a awe similar to when she first got her wand.

"Well it's got coco powder which is the main ingredient in chocolate."Ted answer with slight surprise as to how Bellatrix was acting.

Bellatrix instantly stuck out her hand. "Give it to me." She demanded. As soon as Ted reached out with the box, Bellatrix snatched it away from him. "Where's a bowl?"

Ted conjured Bellatrix a bowl and spoon. She poured a bowl full and shot off into living room,leaving a spread out trail of Coco Pops in her wake. Just as he was getting used to shearing a roof with Bellatrix she starts running around the house. Ted shook his head and continued getting ready for the day.

 **Soon.**

Andromeda and Ted were now ready for the day, and waiting for Sirius in the living room. Bellatrix was slouched against the couch with a empty bowl on her stomach and peppered Coco Pops. Andromeda couldn't help but smile at her big sister's faint groan. "Are you alright Trixie?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Too much breakfast." Bellatrix responded with a groan. Andromeda let out a quick chuckle in response, while Ted said nothing.

The fire place came alive with emerald flames and Sirius stepped out into the living room. "Morning." He greeted with a smile.

"Morning." Ted and Andromeda greeted back warmly.

An inaudible groan came from Bellatrix.

"What happened to her?" Sirius asked as he pointed to his oldest cousin.

"To much muggle chocolate cereal." Bellatrix answered before releasing a loud burp.

"Ah, I see." Sirius responded with a nod. "Are you going to wear that all day?"

"I'm having a lazy day."

"You've had a lazy month!" Sirius exclaimed. "Go and get changed, we'll brew a potion, or bake a cake or something."

"Fine." Bellatrix groaned, before sulking all the way upstairs.

Ted's mouth hung open in shock at how little of a fight the former Death Eater put up. "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies." Andromeda commented before they flooed to the ministry.

 **Later.**

Bellatrix walked out of the kitchen while Sirius sat and watched their shortbread bake in the oven. Bellatrix soon wandered into Ted and Andromeda's office space. It was on the ground floor, and had a window opposite the door of the small room, on each side of the window was a desk and a chair. Next to the desks was a bookcase and then a file cabinet. The floor was carpeted and the walls were calm blue.

On Andromeda's desk she found a file titled "The Blacks". (She knew it was her sister's desk due to the bookcase on that side being full of medical books.) Opening the file she saw photos that felt as if they were taken a life time ago. The 5 of them. Together. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus. Most of the photos were taken in the presents of their parents and as such they all wore stern facial expressions. Except one. One of Slughorn's Christmas get-together's. Both Sirius and Andromeda were smiling brightly; Andromeda has asked Ted to go with her despite her sisters being their and didn't return home that winter and neither did Sirius. Held and Regulus held small smiles; They had spent the night making connections with prominent ministry workers and business owners. (The Death Eaters ended up killing over half of them.) And Narcissa still had the stern expression.

Bellatrix noticed that 1 of the dividers had her name on it, and was the thickest section. Opening it she saw photos of her early life, and what she was like growing up. She noticed most of these pages were recently written because they were a lighter shade than most of them. Then she got to the news clippings. Death. Torture. Destruction. Chaos. This was only half of what she had done. Tears began to silently drop as Bellatrix looked at her legacy. She continued to cry when Sirius found her looking at the clipping of her escape from Azkaban. How she wished that it was Sirius that came for her that day.

 **Meanwhile.**

Ted and Andromeda made it just in time for the hearing. After forcing their way through a wave of reporters. Only to find out the room had been changed and the hearing a hour earlier. They trudged through another wave of reporters. "They were meet by a annoyed Fudge and Lucius Malfoy, as well as Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom.

"May I remind whoever changed the date and location of the hearing, that ALL parties must be notified 24 hours Prior. I hope this is only a simple mistake and has not happened before. It would not look good if the ministry did not obey it's own laws." Ted commented in a tone that showed he knew dam well this wasn't the first time. Lucius continued to try and intimidate Ted with his sneer, while Fudge looked pale as he looked over to the two reporters that he had invited.

There was so little unity that Ted and Andromeda could turn them on each other as if they all ready hated each other. Oh wait...

"I think it would be best to get straight to the point." Fudge mentioned.

"Very well. Why did the ministry forget to put my cousin, Lord Black on trial, and never bothered to properly interrogate the confirmed Death Eaters? Because of the ministries bigotry and lax of action to prevent a similar war, Voldemort is back and his Death Eaters are causing chaos once more." Andromeda chastised.

"Come now, you can not possibly believe Potter about The-Dark-Lord returning." Lucius scoffed.

"I would see no reason why he would lie about such a thing. Although I can find multiple reasons for denying such clams and launching a massive smear campaign against a teenager." Andromeda commented. When she saw who the judges were, all she saw was 2 slabs of meat that were due a mauling. "Cowardice. Corruption. Idleness. Insolence..." As Andromeda fired off each reason, Fudge flinched as if he had been stabbed with a needle. For her final reason she faced Lucius. "Or perhaps that your a blood purist who is contempt to be a half-blood's lapdog." She spat. Lucius felt a shiver run up his spine, having no idea which sister Andromeda sat closer to on the crazy scale when provoked.

"As interesting as your views are, I would like to be done with this nonsense." Lucius all but snarled at the Tonks'.

"In that case let's begin with Sirius Black." Ted began calmly as he held his wife's hand as she rained in her temper. "Lord Black was never given a trail. Simply stunned and thrown into cell in Azkaban."

"I was their when he was captured! He was calming that he killed them!" Fudge bellowed as he slammed his fist on the table. The reporters took note of this.

"Sirius had suggested making Pettigrew the secret-keeper, and using himself as a decoy. Lord Black felt that he was obvious of a choice." Ted calmly stated.

"What you saw was his grief and regret boiling over." Andromeda added on.

"And how do you know of this?" Augusta questioned.

"He told me." Ted answered with a smile.

"You have been in contact with Sirius Black?" Lucius asked with a eager edge in his voice.

Ted spotted the trap easily. Straight up bribery was more Lucius' way. "The same as anyone else asked to help prove another's innocents, yes. I have meet with both Sirius and Bellatrix."

"Both of them?" Augusta reiterated in shock.

"Yes."

Amelia cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "Mrs Tonks, could you give us a your diagnosis of the pair?" She requested.

"Sirius is surprisingly making a full recovery. His main problem is night terrors, but that could be trauma from the war." With a sigh Andromeda spoke again. "My sister Bellatrix is the complex case. The abuse, from our parents caused the creation of another side of Bellatrix. This side was praised for her coldness and over time became the remorseless monster you know." Andromeda took a deep breath and Ted gave her hand a squeeze. "During his escape from Azkaban Sirius ran into Bellatrix and saw a piece of the real Bellatrix, but couldn't take her with him. Ever since finding out about Bellatrix's own escape, he has contacted me for any useful information, hired us to make a case and persuaded Bellatrix to stay with him. In a month, he managed to do what the ministry could not, and has more than proved his innocence."

"I hope you brought some actual evidence Mr Tonks." Fudge question, hoping that he has caught the slippery solicitor.

"Their is plenty of evidence if you take a closer look Mr Fudge. When the dementors you sanctioned to _guard_ Hogwarts made a second attempt on a thirteen year old Harry Potter's life during a quidditch match, almost causing young Mr Potter to fall to his death in front of the majority of the school population. Mr Potter's nimbus 2000 in the event and Sirius Black sent him a un-tampered Firebolt within a few days. On a side note, was Mr Potter ever compensated for those blunders? Did he even receive a apology?" Ted responded without missing a beat. So far it had been questions the couple had expected and had subsequently prepared for.

"Sirius has also made the effort of returning returning the missing Bones family wands back to their house. Am I mistaken Madam Bones?" Andromeda asked.

"No yo are not Mrs Tonks." Amelia answered, she then proceeded to elaborate to the three stunned board members. "Lord Black used a third party to message my niece who then passed the wands on to me. In the letter he sent me with them, Lord Black claims he retrieved them after his first attempt to capture Bellatrix through trying to stun her during a recruitment run. In the aftermath of the battle he was able to also release four witches and wizards from the imperious curse through legilimency, although found no valuable information."

"So he did use legilimency on against another's wishes!" Fudge exclaimed in delight of having something against his scapegoat.

"A necessary evil. He did so to break the hold of the imperious curse." Ted shot back.

"It sounds like he did more than that." Lucius commented with amused smile.

"To break the imperious Sirius had to travel through their memories to the point it was cast, and in essence, corrupt the memory." Andromeda explained.

"That is awfully specific information." Lucius mentioned.

"As children of the house of Black we learned about the unforgiveables before we left for Hogwarts. We were even put under the cruciatus curse and a weak imperious curse until we learned to resist it, and then learned to break it's hold on a fellow family member." Andromeda answered. "Ask my sister if I'm lying!"

"I think we have enough information on Sirius Black now thank you." Augusta called out before her features darkened. "Now I want to focus Bellatrix Lestrange."

"It is actually Bellatrix Black, Madam Longbottom." Andromeda corrected. "Sirius managed to make both her marriage and marriage contract void." Augusta frowned at being corrected but said nothing.

"And do they honestly believe that we will all Bellatrix to walk alongside upstanding witches and wizards once more?" Lucius mocked, and everyone gave him a look. "Is there something in my hair?" He asked as he began to comb through it with his hands.

"Perhaps she was under the imperious curse." Ted muttered, but everyone heard it, and one of the reporters chuckled and Andromeda flashed a smile.

"No, Sirius dose not expect her to be allowed to walk free, and we both doubt it would do her any good either. As Lord of House Black, Sirius wishes to take Bellatrix's care into his own hands. Rather than Bellatrix being sent back to Azkaban, Bellatrix will have to stay under house arrest, which is honestly what they are doing now." Andromeda explained.

"Sirius is well within his rights to request this, and has offered up a memory of Bellatrix being interviewed to the DMLE and another to the Wizengamot in trade." Ted added on.

And this is what Lucius feared most. If they asked the right questions, and undoubtedly they would. The word "fucked" would not even begin to cover the trouble he would be in. His position in the ministry and the Death Eaters would be eviscerated, while all he do is sit and squirm. "What could we possibly gain from such a bargain? The-Dark-Lord is dead. They have nothing to offer us. This is peace time." Lucius argued a hell of lot calmer than he felt. Bitch.

"What about the attack during the world cup? Our country was embarrassed on the world stage, and they have just bee allowed to get away with!" Ted exasperated, making Lucius regret that move.

"And then there is the mass breakout at Azkaban, something has to be done." Andromeda tagged on.

"I have speared every auror I can in search of these criminals Mrs Tonks." fudge tried to reassure, but lack of funding of funding and Snape's hate of everything with a heart beat, was chocking them. The only reason their daughter had passed was because Andromeda had taught her personally, with potential healers that didn't have a potions N.E.W.T on the weekends.

"And with this information you could do so much more." Andromeda quickly responded.

Lucius could see that fudge was taking the bait, and was about to eat the hook. "We thank you both for your time, I feel we have all the information we need. Thank you for your time, and we will owl you with our destitution." Lucius spoke quickly trying to warp things up as soon as possible.

Ted and Andromeda looked at each other and nodded. "Very well. Please give us your response through our daughter as we will know be moving to a safe house to avoid the Death Eaters." Ted calmly stated while Andromeda slipped the reporters a envelop.

With that they left the courtroom, and left Lucius to shit bricks.


	14. Harry 7

Pansy sat down for breakfast anticipating her farther's letter for the week. Pansy looked up in search of her farther's black Great horned owl. Once she spotted Caelum (Sky in Latin.) she noticed the envelop was thicker than usual. Upon closer inspection she saw that the envelop read; _"Open in private."_. Pansy never opened her father's letters at the table, but this must be something important. She slipped the letter into her pocket as Caelum took off to the Owlery to await her next letter.

Upon finishing her breakfast, Pansy left for the room of requirement. She was to meet with the others who knew of her being a spy. The discussion never took more than 5 minutes, after that it was just a quiet spot to first they discussed important information like which Slytherin they should approach when it was safe to do so, hot spots for trouble and so on. But over time things began to relax. They began to help each other with homework, trade tails of their house, and rumours they spread about the others. The could relax a bit when Malfoy's group was absent but this felt the first place she could let her hair since coming to Hogwarts. A place where she could leave her mask at the door and be herself.

She had set the room to it's usual meeting setting, taking her seat, she opened her farther's envelope and took out the letter.

 _My dearest Pansy_

 _I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for all you have had to deal with. I know it has been hard for you, being forced to exists in Malfoy's shadow. Never having a chance to make friends that won't stab you in the back when it's the easiest option. You have been so strong and brave, and I will never be able to tell you how proud of you I truly am._

 _It's filled me so much joy to_ _know that you have managed to find company with the other side. And in all cases, the better side. Cherish them my little flower. Never turn your back on them._

 _Now I know you have somewhere to go, I must now push you away. It will not be long before I am sent out to gain the dark mark, and now I can refuse. I have placed and signed the appropriate forms for a house to make you their ward, and keep you out of my brother's hands. Just remember each house has a certain way of being dangerous, and I would keep it quiet for as long as you can._

 _I have put as much gold and items of value into your personal vault and Caelum is now yours._

 _Please don't respond!_

 _With love, now and forever._

 _Mathew Parkinson._

Pansy lowered the letter and wept in grief. Arm rested over the back, with a hand on each bicep. She saw Harry knelt on her left looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"I- ... He- ... They-" Pansy gave up on speech and passed him the letter.

Harry kept his arm around her while he read the letter, rubbing her arm. During this time the others walked in but didn't say a word and took their seats. "Do you want me to tell them?" Harry softly asked Pansy. To which Pansy nodded and continued to stare at the table. "Pansy told, or at least hinted that she was making friends outside of the mini Death Eaters. With that her Farther signed forms so she could be made a ward of another house to keep her away from her uncle. He was forced into joining the Death Eaters, and plans on stabbing them in the back fist chance he gets."

"So the question is..."

"...who takes our dear flower in?" The twins stated.

"I don't think my parents can." Hermione mentioned awkwardly.

"My dad can be a bit much." Luna commented.

"So can our mum." The twins responded.

"Gran would... I don't really know what Gran would do." Neville contemplated.

"My aunt's home is well guarded, but I'm not sure she'll take you on if there's other options." Susan announced. After that the room descended into silence as each member internally debated each option.

"Could I sign it?" Everyone looked at Harry in surprise. "I'm the last Potter, and she can stay with Padfoot and the other through the summer."

"How safe is it?" Pansy asked.

"Fidelius charm." Harry answered.

"Dumbledore's the secret-keeper." Hermione mentioned.

"The place is unplotable too." The Fred tagged on.

"I'm pretty sure there's a ward that can melt someone's face off." George added.

"Can't get much safer than that." Susan spoke. "My aunt told me of this one time Mad-eye used a baby as a secret keeper."

"Why'd he do that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you try getting a baby to say a place you can't say yourself." Luna answered.

"where did he get the baby?" Harry questioned.

"I have no idea."

 **Later.**

Pansy stood in the Owlery as she stroked Caelum, holding back the tears in her eyes and her back to the Patil twins. _"_ _What was taking them so long!? Why couldn't they just leave me alone!?"_ The door to the Owlery opened again. _"Great! Another one! That's just fucking great!"_ Just as she was about to boil over in frustration a voice snatched her attention.

"Hedwig!"

Harry.

Pansy turned her head slightly so she could hear him better.

"Hi Harry." The twins greeted in tandem.

"Hi." Harry responded. Pansy heard a ruffling of feather and the sound of paper rubbing against paper.

"Who are you writing too?" One of the twins asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know Parvarti?" Pansy could practically hear Harry's grin.

The twins gasped "How did you know it was me? Most people can't tell us apart when looking at us?" Parvarti asked in surprise.

"Your tone gave it away." Harry answered.

"What!?" The twins gasped.

"When Parvarti asks a question it sounds like the start of a conversation. When Padma asks it's... I don't know, more formal I guess?" Harry pondered. "You're not exactly the most identical set of twins I know." Once more Pansy could hear the grin.

"Alright, enough stalling, who are you writing to?" One of the twins asked with a cheeky tone. Pansy herself was impressed she still didn't know which one was which when they were in their school house robes.

"One's to Gringotts, the other's to Professor Lupin." Harry answered.

"You write to Professor Lupin?" One of the twins questioned.

"He was the best deference teacher we've had , plus he is the only one has tried me and apologised about it. Is it wrong that I count that as a win?" Harry responded. Pansy had a ghost of a smile at that.

"Are you seriously saying that every Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had has tried to kill you!?"

"Well Lockheart didn't. He tried to wipe my memory though, so you know, same diff'." Pansy knew he shrugged at the end. "So who are you writing to?"

"Oh, we're not writing to anyone. We're just wanted to see Saraswati." One twin answered.

"She's named after the Hindu goddess of knowledge, music, art, wisdom and learning." The other twin answered. Pansy _did_ notice a faint difference in tone.

A bark interrupted them. "Oh, sorry Hedwig." After some shuffling and crinkling of paper, Harry spoke again. "Make sure you go to Remus first, I don't think the goblins will take the letter, but i'd rather not find out." With another bark and a flutter of wings, Pansy knew Hedwig had left. She was carrying the signed form for her to be a ward of house Potter, and a letter asking for her to be aloud to stay under the fidelius charm for the spring break.

"So that's how you've been revising."

"I prefer it to the library. It's more direct."

"I'm surprised Umbridge lets you do that."

"I have fail safes."

"What are they?"

"Don't want to say given present company, but I'll show you latter." At least Pansy knew that he had seen her.

"Okay, Harry, we'll see you later."

"Bye."

Once the door closed, Pansy turned around and watched as Harry pulled another letter out of his pocket and handed it to a school owl. "Who's that to?"

"Hermione's parents, we're going to see about making her a ward of my house as well. Might not do her much right now but it will hopefully help in the feature." Harry answered. "Did those Quibbler magazines get around Slyitherin good enough?"

"The ones about the Black's hearing? Yeah, none of the inquisitors have found them." Pansy answered.

"That because we managed to put notice-me-not charms keyed to effect you all on them. Also I slipped them to Tracey to hand out." Harry responded with a small smile.

"Did she or any others take you up on your offer?"

"Nah. Probably for the best to be honest."

"Do you think they'll take me in?" Pansy asked as she looked out to the sky.

"They'll let you in to spit Malfoy, but yeah you'll get in."

"How do you think the youngest Wesley's will act?"

"..."

"Harry?"

"Shit."


	15. Sirius and Harry 1

I think someone should write a fic where Harry has a marriage contract to the Patil twins. Or one where he's raised by the Tonks' I see them written in as possible careers for Harry in his parents' will but I can't find a story where it happens. I'd write them, but their so far down my list that I probably win't get to them before I go elsewhere.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked as she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

"Dunno, all he said is that he needed to get some't" Ron answered with a shrug.

"Why do you two have camera's?" Hermione asked.

"Because their faces.."

"...are going to be hilarious." Fred and George answered with grins as they each held cameras.

The 5 of them were stood in the secret passage to Honeydukes just outside Hogwarts' wards, wait on Harry so he could call for Kreacher to retrieve them.

"Sorry we took so long, we were waiting on Dumbledore's messenger patronus." Harry called to them as he approached.

"We? " Ginny asked. The only light in the tunnel was coming Ginny's wand so they could only see the outline of who was following him, and it didn't help the they were practically hiding behind him.

"Who's that behind you Harry?" Ron asked.

"My ward." Harry answered, before stepping aside. "Pansy Parkinson."

There was 2 bright flashes as Fred and George each took a photo of their younger siblings. Ron looked like someone had swiped his cookie out of his hand in a blink of an eye. And Ginny looked like she had just seen her ride a shopping trolley across a Quidditch pitch naked.

"Kreacher." Harry called, not want all hell to break loose in a cramped passage way. Kreacher appeared and handed him a brown crusty leather belt without saying a word. "Grab on." Harry commanded, and all but Ron and Ginny complied.

"But... I... she... we... they..."

"Grab on before we leave you behind." Pansy warned with a glare. They both glared back but complied all the same.

"Dog house." Harry called out as he tapped the portkey with his wand.

With a sudden jerk all but Pansy stumbled upon arrival at Grimmauld Place. "Armatures." Pansy boasted with a proud grin.

"I'll remember that." Harry responded with a grin of his own.

"You know there was a saying from when I was at school Miss Parkinson..." Remus mentioned from the doorway with a smile. "... Never mess with a Marauder. This way everyone."

Remus began to lead everyone to the kitchen. Ron and Ginny were dragging their feet, wanting a explanation first but the twins just pushed them along. Before they went through the door Harry held Pansy back. "Try not to freak out, she hates it as much as I hate it when everyone looks at my scar." Harry advised.

"Who?" Pansy asked curiously.

Harry sighed, and placed his arms on her shoulders. "Look the reason I've not told you this until now is because I didn't want you to blurt it out in the middle of Hogwarts."

"Okay?" Pansy responded with a raised brow.

"Bellatrix is here." Harry answer, looking her dead in the eye.

"Be- Bell- Bellatrix Lestrange?" Pansy strained her voice.

"It's Bellatrix Black again now. Sirius managed to get her divorced." Pansy just stood there, until Harry ran out of patients and dragged her into the room by her wrist.

Pansy was shocked at how many had shown. The Tonks family along with ever Wesley except Charlie and Percy, Moody, Remus, Sirius, Bellatrix, Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, Albus and many others that she didn't know. They were all staring at her. Harry planted her in a chair between himself and Hermione.

"Alright, everyone's here." Moody spoke. He slid a glass vile across the table.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No veritaserum, this needs to be me." Moody nodded, knowing to leave it be. Bellatrix slowly drew her wand and raised it above her head. "I Bellatrix Druella Black swear on my life and magic to answer truthfully and with as much detail as I find relevant during this interrogation." The tip of her wand released a golden glow before she lowered it.

"Is Voldemort back?" Moody asked without shuddering.

"Yes. And he is now back to full power. He has been since before he attacked Azkaban."

"How many dose he have under the imperious curse?"

"Over a hundred, spread out between each member of his inner circle minus Snape. We were left to do with them as we pleased, as long as they could be used as cannon fodder when ever needed. Mine and the Lestrange's are either recaptured or dead."

"Is there a way to tell who is imperioused and who isn't?"

"Those under the Imperious curse have plane masks like new recruits do, and don't have The-Dark-Mark."

"How dose someone gain The-Dark-Mark?"

"They must kill a given target or targets in Voldemort's name. If the task is difficult and they might run the mark is given before."

"Do you know how he came back?"

"From what I gathered from Wormtail, it is a form of soul magic." There was a moment of silence as everyone thought of what to ask next.

Dumbledore suddenly whispered into Moody's ear from his seat next to him. Moody nodded in response and spoke. "Lucius had a cursed diary that belonged to Voldemort. Do you have anything similar?" Bellatrix looked thoughtful as she contemplated her answer.

Ginny shuddered at mention of the diary, and Harry gave Pansy a quick run down. "Lucius slipped Ginny the diary before our second year. It possessed her and was the one releasing the basilisk." He muttered into her ear.

"He gave me the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and it was oozing dark magic. I put it in the Lestrange vault."

"It'll take some time, but I can probably claim the vault if their both dead." Sirius mentioned.

"Please do." Dumbledore responded.

"I want Harry to stay here for the summer if I do." Sirius demanded. "I only met Petunia once, but was enough for me to not trust her to look after a rock."

"Sirius, be reasonable. Th-"

"No Albus! You be reasonable! This house is under a fidelius charm, and you have yet to give ONE good reason why he can't stay!" Sirius growled.

"Sirius, it for his own safety " Dumbledore responded calmly, having had this argument many times before. Dumbledore usually managed to find a way to excuse himself, but this time he would actually have to talk Sirius down without revealing anything.

"How?" Sirius' question came across more as a demand.

"From what I know, I wouldn't say so." Tonks backed Sirius up.

"And what do you know Nymphadora?" Snape sneered with his arms crossed.

"More than you Sinvellus." Tonks growled.

Pansy's eyes almost shot out of her head while; Harry, the Wesley children, Sirius and Remus all wore small smiles at the retort.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "Harry will continue to stay with the Dursleys and that is final!"

Tonks, Sirius and Remus all gave him a look that said _"We'll see about that"_.

Pansy looked to Harry, who had taken to looking at the table. Pansy gave his hand a genital squeeze and received one back. It was clear to her that she wasn't the only one with a shitty house-life.

Ted cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. He was sat next to Bellatrix on the other side to Sirius. He was clearly not comfortable being next to her. "Now that we have the real interview done, we should start on the official one."

With that everyone, beside the Tonks', Sirius, Bellatrix and Moody rose and began to leave. Until... "Parkinson!" Time stood still.

Pansy looked to Bellatrix. "Yes?" She asked softly.

"I want a word with you after this."

Pansy simply nodded her head, and Bellatrix turned back around. Everyone began to move again.

 **Soon.**

Pansy was sat next to Harry once more as they both explained to Ron and Ginny how it all came about.

"Bloody hell." Was all Ron could say in response to it all.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, but was ignored.

"So you and Luna picked out who knew?" Ginny questioned.

"That's right." Harry nodded.

"So why didn't we get in?" Ginny asked pointing to herself and Ron.

"Well..." Harry began. "We picked each member of the group for a reason; Luna thinks outside the box better than anyone else, I can go pretty much anywhere in the castle undetected, Fred and George know which halls are safe and when: also they can cause distractions, Hermione knows the school rules, Susan knows the laws and can contact her aunt, and no one ever suspects Neville of anything, so if it goes tits up he should be able to get the warning out."

"Harry!"

"What?"

"That still doesn't answer the question mate." Ron commented.

"Well, me and Luna talked about it for a while, but we agreed it wasn't worth the risk. It's sketchy enough that me, Hermione and the Twins vanish. The others are wild cards and aren't watched. We realised it was a unnecessary risk." Harry answered.

Pansy recognised the face that both the youngest pulling and immediately shut them down. "It's a group was made for me to spy, it's not a book club." She scowled.

"Parkinson!" Bellatrix called from the door way. Pansy gulped before following her up the stairs.

Pansy followed Bellatrix into a bedroom on the second floor. Once inside, Bellatrix cast the appropriate privacy charms. Pansy nervously stared at Bellatrix's wand wand, while withing she had wrist holster for hers. Seeing the tension clamping down on Pansy, Bellatrix let out a exasperated sigh. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know? I just wanted to tell you that both your farther and uncle are in Malfoy's squad, they wear identical masks."

"Do- do you know if my Farther has turned yet?" Pansy asked nervously.

"Unless you are there when they die. It's hard to tell when a Death Eater goes rouge, they just vanish." Bellatrix undid her privacy charms, she approached the door grasped the handle. "One more thing. What you have now. These people. Are better than anything Voldemort will give you. Remember that." Bellatrix opened the door to find Sirius and Andromeda waiting outside. "Already?"

"I feel it's best to have it earlier today." Andromeda calmly answered.

Bellatrix shrugged and stepped aside so Pansy could leave. "Um, thanks for the advice." She said with a small smile, to which Bellatrix returned, before Sirius and Andromeda entered the room.

Once the privacy charms were recast by Sirius, Andromeda spoke. "So how has today been for you so far?" She asked casually as they all sat around the room.

"Dizzy. I felt like I was going to throw up through-out the whole interrogation. I could do with a drink." Bellatrix answered as she rubbed her forehead.

"Kreacher." Andromeda called calmly, and the old house elf appeared. "Fetch Bellatrix a glass of water."

"Clean glass. Clean water." Sirius added with a glare. Kreacher grumbled but left to obey. "He really doesn't make it easy to like him."

"Do think I went to far with cursing him for spying for Cissy?" Bellatrix asked as she laid back on her bed.

"Only because Mad-eye almost killed you." Sirius answered as Kreacher popped in gave Bellatrix her drink and popped back out.

"How has the voice been? I know that it was your main concern with everyone being their." Andromeda questioned as Bellatrix finished her drink in one go.

"As quiet as usual surprisingly." Bellatrix had confessed in her first session to hearing her voice in her head screaming to torturer and kill. Over time the voice grew quieter, but she didn't like being left alone. Bellatrix feared that with everyone their she might lose control and attack someone.

"Is that everything?" Andromeda asked.

Bellatrix contemplated her answer. "I've started my period."

"Noted." Andromeda responded unfazed. "You should have a meal with the children at least once while they're here." Bellatrix nodded.


	16. Harry and Sirius 2

It had been a few days since the Hogwarts contingent had arrived at Grimmauld Place, but little had changed. Harry warned the two youngest Wesley's that selling Pansy out would only come back to bite them. But it didn't stop the glaring. Any time Pansy was in the same room as Molly, Ginny or Ron she could feel their gaze boring into her skull! With Ginny in the bedroom they shared with Hermione, Ron in the living room, not being able to get into the library and Molly in the kitchen, she was trapped!

While the others showed no resentment to her, few dared sit next to her. Even fewer wanted to talk to her. The majority of her conversations were with Harry, Hermione and Remus. But they had all gone to see Hermione's parents about making Hermione a Potter ward. Besides her talk with Bellatrix, she had talked to Andromeda about how Slytherin had changed, and a teasing from Sirius calling her Harry's girlfriend.

It's not her fault she felt more relaxed around him than the others. It's not her fault he can get her to master a spell better than anyone else could. It's not her fault that they could see and understand the turmoil of each others lives. Understand the need hold on tight onto any and all scraps of freedom they have.

"We're back!" Remus called out into the house as the door closed.

Pansy shot out her seat and slipped past Sirius to greet them first. Pansy made her entire body go stiff to stop herself from hugging Harry. "What took you two so long?"

"Turns out Hermione's not the only Granger who likes to ask questions." Harry grinned. Hermione gave Harry a mock scowl in response.

"So how did it go?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Hermione took the forms out of her pocket and showed them to their audience. "They signed." She smiled.

"Looks like your family is getting bigger and bigger Pup." Sirius grinned.

Harry smile broadened in response. "Hermione was already family to me. Now it's just official."

With in a second Hermione had pull Harry into a bone breaking embrace. Harry chuckled as he returned the hug. Pansy's arms twitched up as she wanted to join in but restrained herself. "You know..." Sirius spoke into her ear. "... hugging is allowed here." Pansy blushed slightly and yelped in surprise when Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the embrace.

Pansy had an around both Harry and Hermione, and her head rested on Harry's arm. Pansy closed her eyes with a content smile on her face. In that moment she couldn't feel the gazes of the Weasleys. Or anyone else for that matter.

"I've got to say Harry, you're doing better than I did when I tried to start a coven." Sirius grinned.

Pansy blushed, Hermione looked on horrified, while Harry chuckled. "Fuck you." He grinned and Sirius and Remus laughed in response.

"Harry!" Molly scolded, but this only caused the three Marauders to laugh harder, and the twins and Tonks grinned like maniacs. Molly huffed in response. "Well enough of this foolishness, tea is almost ready." With that Molly lead everyone into the kitchen.

Once everyone was sat down, Tonks began to smirk. "So Harry, are you into bad girls or smart girls?"

"Bad girls obviously..."

"Hermione's nothing but trouble." The twins answered.

"I most certainly am not!" Hermione argued.

"Is that so?" Fred questioned with a grin.

"Yes." Hermione hissed.

"So the underground DADA group wasn't your idea?" George grinned.

Hermione's expression snapped from annoyance to surprise in a instant. "Well..."

Harry began to chuckle. "That's no where near the worst she has done."

"Oh?" The twins questioned, leaning forward.

"Well, my favourite has to be the time she set Snape's cloak on fire." Harry grinned.

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Harry, Hermione and Ron yelled.

"No wounder you're in Gryffindor! That's fucking insane!" Pansy yelled.

"Wish we thought of that." Sirius commented to Remus, who just shrugged.

"When did you do that?" Tonks asked.

"First year, during the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match." Hermione answered, feeling uncomfortable in the spotlight.

Pansy gasped in recollection. "Time Harry's broom was jinxed." She recalled.

"I thought it was Professor Snape who responsible, not Professor Quirrell. It turns out Snape was trying to use a counter curse. I rushed up the stands and did the first thing I could think of to distract him." Hermione mumbled. "I ended up distracting them both."

"Two for one, nice." Sirius commented.

"Sirius, stop encouraging them to cause trouble!" Molly accused.

"Me!? They were clearly getting into trouble long before I came along." Sirius argued.

"Ah, but you see Mister Black..."

"... You encouraged us without even meeting." The twins grinned.

"It's Lord Black to you peasants." Sirius grinned, causing a round of laughter and chuckles. While Molly would never say it out loud, she did have a soft spot for the Twins sense of humour.

The laughter soon subsided as Bellatrix was caught watching from the doorway.

"Trixie!" Sirius greeted with smile and indicated to the seat between himself and Andromeda. One they always kept free for her. No one dared make a sound as Bellatrix slowly sat down.

Sirius took notice of the atmosphere and decided to break it with his favourite prank. "Did I ever tell you about the time Remus and Peter shared a bed, only in their underwear?" This instantly got everyone's attention.

"PADFOOT NO!" Remus cried out in horror as he shot up and grew increasingly pale.

"Padfoot yes!" The twins grinned.

 **A few days later.**

The Hogwarts contingent portkeyed back to the same spot as they left. No one said a word until Harry checked The Marauders Map to see if the coast was clear. Once they were all in the hallways Harry covered himself and Pansy in his invisibility cloak. "I'll catch you all latter." Harry mentioned and the other responded in a similar fashion.

Once the pair found a quiet spot near the dungeons, Harry removed the cloak. "Harry..." Pansy called before kissing his lips. "... thank you. for everything."

Harry was temporarily stunned before answering. "Sure. Anytime."

Pansy flashed him a quick smile before turning to leave and Harry put his cloak back on.


	17. Sirius 8

Bellatrix Black was board. It felt so disturbingly quiet now that the younger ones were gone. She was beginning to miss the little shits. She sat at the table in the kitchen, with her elbows propped up on the table as her knuckles supported her head. Across from her was Sirius who was holding the same pose and wore the same facial were so boooooooard!

The only ones in the house were Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus and Molly. But Remus was still recovering from the last full moon and they rigged his door with 6 prank spells each. And Molly was just no fun.

"Want to sound like goats again?" Sirius asked.

"Ehh." Bellatrix shrugged.

The pair had decided to get Remus to jinx their voice boxes to sound like goats. Molly was stunned stupid when she asked Sirius a question, only for him to bleat in response. The teens loved it. They laughed even harder Bellatrix joined in and when the pair tried to have a conversation, some of them fell onto the floor.

Naturally they were all asked how to do it. It was a Marauder made spell.

"Can we practice my animagus form again?" Bellatrix asked.

Sirius shook his head in response. "It's still to soon."

Bellatrix let out a exaggerated groan. "I don't know what to doooo."

"You could always help clean." Molly responded with a smirk as she left the kitchen.

"Eh." Bellatrix answered as she leaned back in her chair. Moments letter she let out a exasperated sigh. "Kreacher!"

Kreacher appeared next to her. "Kreacher is here to serve blood-"

"Stop with your whining and bring me the darkest object in this house." Bellatrix cut Kreacher off with a scowl. Kreacher disapperated and Bellatrix stuck out a open palm. Once Kreacher returned he placed a locket into her hand.

 _"MASTER!"_ Bellatrix gasped, dropped the locket, shot out of her seat and gazed upon the locket in fear.

"Trixie!" Sirius shot out of his seat, leapt over the table and inspected her hand. "Trixie what's wrong?"

Bellatrix grew pale and began to shake. "The locket. The voice. She's loud. She's really, really loud." Bellatrix answered as she stared through Sirius to the locket. _"KILL SIRIUS! KILL THE ALL! BRING THEIR BODIES TO MASTER! MASTER WILL REWARD US! MASTER WILL MARK US ONCE AGAIN!"_

Sirius hit the locket with a powerful banishing hex, causing the horcrux to fly into the sink. The noise caused Molly to rush back into the kitchen with her wand. "What's going on!?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Whatever you do, do NOT touch THAT LOCKET!" Sirius growl as he pointed and scowled at the sink.

Molly walked over to the sink saw the locket. When she turned around, Sirius and Bellatrix had already left. Molly went to the floo to summon Dumbledore.

 **Meanwhile in Bellatrix's room.**

Bellatrix sat on her bed while Sirius sat in a near by chair. He picked Andromeda's notebook and pen from the nearby table, and proceeded to write down some subtext. "Whenever your ready Trixie." He called upon finishing.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and began. "It felt just like the cup Voldemort gave me, that's now in my vault. It just feels sooo, disgusting. We should probably teach Harry how to sense magic by the way."

Sirius nodded. "If they are as vile as you say they will be in one of our family's books. But what I'm wondering is what's so special about them. They clearly don't kill you. At least not instantly"

Bellatrix shrugged. "I never really though about it. Even back then I was to be glad to be rid of it."

Sirius felt another presence within the wards, Upon realising it was Dumbledore and what he was here for, Sirius slammed the wards into lock down and ran to the kitchen. Bellatrix followed close behind as she felt the wards go into lock down.

As soon as Sirius saw Dumbledore he quickly and silently cast a stunner at him. Dumbledore blocked the stunner and saw Sirius and Bellatrix had their wands pointed at him. This was a action both Bella and Trixie agreed upon.

"Forget you're lemon drops Albus?" Sirius glared.

"Ah, Sirius. Molly informed me that this trinket was causing Bellatrix some issues. I am simply here to dispose of it." Dumbledore responded calmly. He knew the wards were in full lock down. And knew that if he wanted to leave the house anytime this week, he had to get Sirius to lower the wards.

"Don't try and manipulate me Dumbledore!" Sirius growled. "I am beyond tired of your games! And one way or another, you are going to give me that locket!" With each sentence, Sirius' snarl increased in aggression. Sirius Black has had his family ripped apart. His brother is dead. His oldest cousin had been a abused into madness. His best friend and the women he saw as a sister, were betrayed by someone they foolishly trusted. His godson was forced to live with miserable excesses for humans. Both himself and Bellatrix had been sent to Azkaban. He barely avoided being forced to marry his cousin. And now the remaining Blacks were forced to live in house that holds nothing but pain for all of them!

All the grief, anger and frustration found itself a target in Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Sirius I really must take this with me." Dumbledore responded.

"Why?"

"It's for the greater good."

This time Bellatrix spoke up. "That's the reason so many over 20 don't trust you. You preach this greater good, but anyone sees is how the Potter, the Longbottoms and the Bones family followed you into ruin."

Dumbledore froze. His eyes bulged and mouth hung open. It was true. Lilly and James Potter were killed. The Bones family were massacred. After Voldemort's fall, he expected all the Death Eaters to just drop their wands, and Frank and Alice suffered the consequences.

Sirius watched as Dumbledore seemed to review his entire life right in front of him. Noticing tat he had yet to grab the locket, Sirius made a plan. "Harry, Neville and Susan never got to know their parents." Sirius stated in a even tone. Dumbledore flinched. Sirius lowered his wand as well as the wards, and stepped aside. Bellatrix mimicked his actions. "Perhaps- Perhaps you should go and think about where you stand."

Dumbledore nodded and took his leave. Once he left Bellatrix spoke again. "Why did you let him go?" There was no malice in her voice, only curiosity.

Sirius walked up to the sink and levitated the locket out. "Observation, my dear Bellatrix." He grinned.

Bellatrix smiled in response. "Very cunning My Lord."

Sirius barked in laughter. "Come on, let's find out what this thing is." Sirius then spotted Molly. "Oh one more thing. Kreacher!" Once the house elf arrived Sirius spoke before Kreacher had a chance. "Shut down the foo."

"Yes master."

Before Molly could say anything a loud crowing sound came from upstairs causing both Black to erupt into fits of laughter.


	18. Harry 8

_Educational decree number 78_

 _Charming/cursing parchment, magazines, newspapers and books, will see the student holding the item will be expelled._

"Took her long enough." Ron scoffed.

"Must of got board of the horns. I knew I should've mixed it up." Harry commented with a little smile.

"Mine gave them bills." Luna mentioned.

"Did you two start sending letters for the sake of jinxing them?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe." Harry and Luna responded in sink.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Aaawwwww, are we trying to read." A female voice mocked them as if she was talking to a baby. The group turned around and saw it was none other than Pansy.

"Parkinson, you look well." Harry responded in a annoyed tone.

"Such flattery Potter, shame much can't be said for you." Pansy smirked. "More than what can be said for the mudblood, the weasel and Loony mind you." Pansy's green eyes danced with humour, and Luna noticed that Harry's did as well.

Ron growled and tried to jump Pansy. "You-" That was as far as Ron got as the others held him back and covered his mouth.

Pansy slightly flinched but quickly recovered. "Well I best be going. Make sure you don't forget your books." Pansy winked, and Harry, Hermione and Luna's eyes widened as they caught on to what she was saying, while Ron continues to glare at her.

As they walked off Ron harshly whispered in Harry's ear. "I thought you said she's on our side."

"She is. That's why she warned us about Umbitch checking our books." Harry whispered back.

It all suddenly clicked for Ron. "Bloody hell. That's why she insulted us."

"That and she needs to keep up appearances."

"I guess that makes sense." Ron mumbled.

"We need to tell the others." Hermione mentioned.

"Alright, you tell Lavender and Parvarti, and tell them to spread the word. Luna you tell any Ravenclaw you like, and I need to talk to Susan anyway." Harry responded.

"I could tell Fred and George. They know a ton of people." Ron suggested.

"Couldn't hurt. I'll catch you all later."

 **Soon.**

Harry found Susan talking with Hannah. "Hi Harry." Hannah greeted with a smile.

"Hey Hannah, Susan." Hannah and Susan were two of the few Hufflepuffs that have never bought into the rumours about him, making it far easier to talk to them then most of their house.

Susan simply pulled Harry into a hug. "Auntie wanted me to tell you that you and Pansy can stay with us for the summer. I didn't tell my aunt her name, just that you had a ward that needed a place to." Susan whispered into Harry.

Harry gave her a slight squeeze in response. "Thanks Sue." He whispered back.

When they broke apart, they Hannah looked at them with a curious expression. "So what did you want to talk to us about Harry?" She asked.

Harry checked that the coast was clear before responding. "I came to warn you that Umbitch will be checking to see if we're bringing the right book to her ... lesson."

"Shit."

"Alright Harry, thanks for the warning, we'll tell the others as well." Susan smiled.

"Thanks Sue, I'll see ya both later."

 **A week** **later.**

"Expecto patronum!" Pansy cried out. The signature silvery mist emitted from her wand. The mist slowly ravelled around itself and began to take form. A body and four legs. Pansy pushed for more, but to no avail. Soon her frustration caused the spell to collapse.

"That's the best you've done so far." Harry commented from her right.

"It's not good enough." Pansy scowled. She raised her wand and tried to focus. She closed her eyes trying to relax, but ultimately scrunched up her face. Pansy let a sudden yelp, and Harry began laughing. Pansy began to rub her bum and looked at Harry with shock, before she began to scowl at him. "Did you- Did you seriously just hit me with a stinging hex on the bum!?"

Harry continued to cackle. "Maybe." Pansy sent a stinging hex of her own in retaliation. It hit Harry straight on the nose. "Ow!" Harry cried out as he held his nose. Pansy smirked at her handy work. "Aguamenti!" Pansy was hit in the face with a short burst of water and Harry was laughing once more.

And so their _duel_ began.

They cast a constant stream of jinxes and minor hexes at one another, with neither really trying too block or dodge. The laughing made it a bit hard to focus on that. Eventually one of got the bright idea to freeze the floor. They collided into each other, and to use the other to stop themselves from falling over. But they soon ended up on their backsides, with a arm around each other as they continued to laugh.

Harry raised his wand out in front of them and cast with a smile on his face. "Expecto patronum!" Pongs sprang forth and galloped around the room.

Pansy, brimming with joy and confidence, followed his example. "Expecto patronum!" It worked.

Prongs found himself playing along side... another Prongs!

Harry and Pansy watched in awe as the two stags run around the room and playfully lock horns. "Hey Harry?" Pansy called as she looked to him.

"Yeah?" Harry answered without taking his eyes off of the Patronai.

"Is there a reason we both have stags?"

Harry swallowed thickly and his grew faintly red. "The patronus charm is a form of soul magic. Usually it takes the same form as your animagus form, your spirit animal. Other times it will imitate your familiar, like Dumbledore's dose. Mine's a stag because it's my farther's animagus form. Then their is one's like yours..." Harry turned to look at Pansy, neither payed attention to the fact that their hands were brushing against each other. "... when a patronus matches that of someone you know, it is said to mean two things: That your souls are compatible, and at least a sub-contuse level, you've accepted that you love them."

Pansy's jaw dropped. Time passed as she processed it all. "Well. I'm pretty sure that I made it clear that I like you already." Both of them smirked as they remembered the kiss. But love!? That's a bit fast."

"Well, we can always find out, can't we?" By now Harry's hand was on top of Pansy's, and gave it a slight squeeze.

Pansy could only smile. "We can." She softly answered. Their head inched closer, and their lips met. With that kiss, they promised to overcome the hurdles that would oppose them, and truly, live.

 **...**

On the outside Pansy was cool, calm and collected. On the inside a typhoon of worry fighting to get out. The DA had just been sold out right in front of her. Sold out in front of herself, the other inquisitors, and the toad. Each of them wore a sick, satisfied smirk, so Pansy's mask adapted accordingly.

Pansy knew she could be a right bitch when someone set her off, and this was one of those moments. The group marched to the room of requirement, with Umbridge taking point, Malfoy on her right and Edgecombe on her left. Pansy stayed at the back as she tried to figure out how to warn them, but ultimately accept the inevitable and decides it's best to keep her cover rather than risk everything.

Upon reaching the door, Malfoy strutted forward. "Allow me." He proudly proclaimed. He grasped the door handle and gave it tug. He then gave it a few more. "It's locked."

 _Well no fucking shit!"_ It took every ounce of control for Pansy to not roll her eyes.

"Step aside Mr Malfoy, I will deal with this." Umbridge calmly withdrew her wand from her cardigan pocket. "Bombarda." The door was blasted off of its hinges.

Once the smoke cleared they saw Harry sat on a beanbag, with a bottle of firewhisky in hand. "You could of just knocked." Harry commented.

The inquisitors gave a quick scan of the room but couldn't see anyone. Pansy focused more than the others and saw a faint glimmer. _"They're disillusioned along the walls."_ She realised. Everyone else's attention was mainly focused on harry in the centre of the room.

"Mr Potter, are you drinking?" Umbridge asked trying to stay as professional as possible.

Harry looked from Umbridge to the label on the bottle, then looked back. "Maybe." With that Harry took a swig from the bottle. Umbridge shot a spell that caused the bottle to fly out of Harry's hand and smash on the ground. " I take it you don't drink?" Was Harry's only response.

Umbridge scowled at him. "Mr Potter, please submit your wand, and come with us. You are only delaying the inevitable."

Harry stood up and slowly drew his wand. In a instant every inquisitor had their wand pointed at Harry. Harry raised a eyebrow in response. "I'm flattered." Harry calmly walked towards the group. Draco stuck out a open hand to take Harry's wand, but Harry offered it to Pansy instead. "Sorry Malfoy, I only give my wand to pretty girls." Harry grinned at all the shocked reactions.

Pansy managed to comeback to reality and pocketed Harry's wand. "I your dreams Potter."

"Some of them."

"Perv."

"Human."

Pansy and Harry smirked at each other.

"Enough! I will have no more of your crude behaviour! Now follow me!" With that Umbridge stalked out of the room.

"Let's go Lockheart." Pansy commented as she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him along.

"Lockheart!? I'm nowhere near that bad!" Harry responded in mock horror. A few inquisitors had t stifle a chuckle.

"Silence!" Umbridge screeched. As they began to walk in silence, Harry had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Now who could that be? Croaking in these corridors?" Peeves called with a grin as he appeared in front of the group.

"Not now Peeves!" Umbridge hiss in her high-pitched voice.

"Looks like we're in for a show boys and girls." Harry commented as he took a step back. Pansy still had her arm around his, so she took a step back as well.

"Aawwww, is pinky-poo maaad?" Peeves taunted in a voice that sounded as if he was talking to a baby.

"I am the senior undersecretary of the Minister of Magic!"

"Hello old underwear."

And so the games began. Umbridge screeched and screeched at the poltergeist, but it did nothing to stop the troublesome spirit. In the meantime Harry tried to figure out which Carrow twin was Flora and which was Hestia. Neither of them were getting anywhere. Soon Umbridge started throwing curses at/through the poltergeist.

Eventually Peeves got board of started insulting the others. He called Crabbe and Goylle's fathers trolls, but they didn't get it until Nott explained it to them. Said whoever hit Nott in the face with a shovel should have dug a hole to stick his head in. Told Malfoy to stop painting his hair white. At this point Harry started laughing, unable to keep it in anymore. "Wait your turn Potty, I'll get to you and Pug-face in a moment." Harry couldn't care less about his inevitable grilling, this was too good! Harry and Pansy's turn, turned out to be far less inevitable than he thought. When Peeves saw that Edgecombe 'sneak' written across her face in boils, he went all out, causing her to run away with Peeves following.

Once they finally reached Umbridge's office Harry was seated in front of her desk, Umbridge sat on the other side with all of inquisitors except Pansy, who stood behind Harry with her wand pointed to the back of his head. When Harry looked at her, he gave Pansy a twitch of a smile.

She was with him. He'd be fine.

"Soooo..." Harry began before he rapt his fingers on the chair's arms. "... when's Auror Tonks getting here?"

"She will not be coming." Umbridge grinned.

"So what? Are we all going to play Gobblestones or something?" Harry asked.

"No, your going answering some questions." Umbridge place a vial of clear liquid on the table.

"Fine." Harry groaned. "My favourite colour is green, my biggest regret is taking divination, and most embarrassing moment was meeting Malfoy."

"Enough of your foolishness! You will drink the Veritaserum, and answer my questions!" Umbridge screeched.

"Not without Tonks here." Harry growled.

"I afraid you don't have a choice." Umbridge nodded to Pansy.

Pansy hesitated for a second. "Incarcerous." Ropes tied Harry to the chair. When Harry tugged on them her realised they weren't all that tight, he could probably wriggle free. Pansy didn't have her heart in it.

Umbridge picked up the vial and walked around her desk. Her disgusting smile grew as she got closer and closer.

Pansy looked between the two, not sure what the best move would, she caught looking up to her. And he winked. Pansy steadied herself and waited.

Umbridge forced Harry's tongue to stick out with a spell and place three drops of veritaserum onto it. "Now for some control questions." Umbridge announced after releasing Harry from the jinx. "What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What is you date of birth?"

"July 31st 1980."

"What did the sorting hat say to you?"

"I would do well in Slytherin."

This seemed to momentarily stun everyone except Pansy as she had heard it before.

"And we get to the real questions." The door was thrown open, Tonks stalking in and without a word silenced Harry. Her hair was a fierce crimson and was only growing darker, her scowl caused the everyone but Harry and Umbridge to reel back. "What is the meaning of this!?" Umbridge screeched.

"Doing my job. And actually doing it by the book." Tonks sent a cutting curse at the ropes holding Harry. "Congratulations, you've just nullified the entire investigation, and created a lot of paper work for both of us!" She then turned to Harry. "Let's go."

Harry stood up, and stretched a open palm to Pansy. Pansy gave him back his wand. "Thanks for keeping it warm." He grinned and Pansy was forced to try and control her blush.

"I will have your job for this!" Umbridge threatened Tonks.

"I'd love to see you try and be a Auror." Tonks shot back, before she left the room.

Harry close behind her, but looked to Pansy one more time. "Ropes Parkinson? I never knew you were into that kind of stuff." With that Harry shut the door, and Pansy mentally swore she'd get him back for that.

Harry followed Tonks into a empty class room. Once she had made sure the room was secure, she spoke. "So how'd it go?"

"Good, maybe better than you said." Harry answered. "You two were geniuses with that listening charm."

With that the Weaselly twins appeared from under his invisibility cloak, one held the cloak while the other held The Marauders Map.

"We didn't burn the quills..."

"...but at least we got ear on old Umbitch!" The twins grinned.

The twin raised the two items. "Mind if we keep these for a bit longer?..."

"...To help with our final prank."

Harry could only grin. "Go for it."

Twins bowed. "You honnor us oh great one..."

"...All hail Harry..."

"... Heir of the marauders!" The twins finished.

Harry gave a chuckle as he looked down and shook his head. When he looked to Tonks he saw she was smiling too. "So how long do you think that excuse will hold up?"

Tonks shrugged. "Long enough for them to sweep it under the rug with the Black trial. With Umbridge pushing it, it'll take about a week, but still keep your necklace handy. and you'll have to stop you're tea parties." Harry nodded.

That night Harry write a small note to Pansy. _"Nothing's changed between us."_

I don't know if it's cannon or not but I've always believe Fred always talks first when it come's to the twins. Can someone check for me? Please.


End file.
